


Son of Aquilon (prologue)

by Demonstrange



Series: New demigods [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rioradanverse, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Alex is short for Alexandria, Allan is pansexual, Anger, Betrayal, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Child Neglect, Damian is mute, Dead step dad, Death, Demigods, Dyslexia, Gods, Hidden Feelings, James is bisexual but that isn’t revealed till late in the story, Magic, Major Character Death(s), Monsters, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Sadness, Sarcasm, Teresa hates her name, This is a ridiculously long prologue, Time Skips, Titan War, Violence, awkward at times, dead mom, i am terrible at tags, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonstrange/pseuds/Demonstrange
Summary: Basically a fanfic with a bunch of OC’s and some actual characters from the booksCredit to Rick Riordan for locations and certain characters etc etc
Relationships: Justin/Alex, Sarah/Jake
Series: New demigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Character description

Allan was ten years old he lived in Toronto with his mom Sarah North his little brother Liam north and his step dad Jake dent

Allan has black hair his skin was kind of pale (unlike his brother) and eyes that were multiple shades of icy blue 

His brother Liam was five and looked almost completely different from his brother he had blonde hair tanned skin the only thing they had in common was their eyes which are Multiple shades of icy blue 

Sarah North was 26 years old and looked a lot like Liam, she had blonde hair usually kept in a low braid and tanned skin her eyes were green though unlike both of her sons eyes

Jake dent was thirty one and had brown hair grey eyes and an extrovert personality

James Benson was 11 has brown hair, green eyes, tannish skin and freckles 

Teresa Blake has brown eyes strawberry blonde hair with a streak of random colour and fair skin

Damian Evans has red hair, icy eyes

These characters will age up through certain chapters if a time skip happens their will be this thing here: *** [insert time and/or location] 

Plz enjoy the story


	2. I get cut in half by a giant dog (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School day new friends and evil dogs oh my
> 
> I’m terrible at summary’s

Allan, Liam time to get up!” His mom said from the other room of there 2 bedroom apartment

“I’m up!” Liam yelled ready for school

Allan just groaned 

“Monsters don’t exist Allan, get outta bed it’s my first day of school” 

Allan said something into his pillow 

“What?” Liam said

Allan pulled his face out of his pillow and said “I know what I saw, just Because I have ADHD doesn’t mean I’m wrong” 

“Hey I’m dyslexic and ADHD and I know that I’m right, so that makes you wrong” Liam said while making a goofy face at Allan 

Allan got up and rolled his eyes while putting on his school uniform a white shirt with brown corduroys and a blue tie similar for the girls (accept with a blue knee skirt instead of corduroys)

“Breakfast is ready!” His mom yelled 

“coming” said his 5 year old brother

“Ok” said Allan who was turning 10 today 

“Happy birthday Allan” his mom said while making some breakfast for Liam 

“Thanks” Allan said as Liam pulled a piece of bacon out of the pan 

“Oh Liam you have bacon on your plate” his mom said 

“I do?

“Yes you do, go eat it”

“Ok, see you after school” he said to his mom after finishing his breakfast 

“Allan don’t forget your brother” she said with what sounded like worry but it might have just been excitement 

“right” Allan and Liam said in unison

“Enjoy school” she said

“Not likely” Allan thought 

“Ok” said the 5 year old standing next to him  
They walked to the subway station passing a few homeless people nothing weird except one of them only had one eye in the middle of his forehead 

“Did you see that?” Allan asked Liam

“What the hobo with the eyepatch” Liam replied 

“What? He didn’t have an eyepatch he only had one eye!”

“Seeing things again” Liam said back while shaking his head  
They got on the subway still arguing about the homeless guy  
Finally they got to school having argued about it on the subway and asking passengers about him some said eyepatch some said there was no guy and 3 kids in purple shirts said one eye they looked like they had just gotten back from a fight and he could’ve sworn that they had golden weapons on their backs 

“Half-blood” he heard one of them say  
“probably just a mortal with clear sight” it sounded like a different Language but he understood it so Allan turned around and asked  
“what?” They looked stunned at his question “what was what?” One asked  
“uh nothing” Allan replied 

“Allan this is our stop!” Liam called

Allan got off the train feeling the stares of the three kids on his back

“Hello class I’m your substitute teacher for today I’m Mr, Jace

“Ok class we’re starting algebra today” the teacher mr Jace said  
The class groaned 

“We’re ten!” Somebody yelled out

“Who said that?” Mr Jace asked looking around the class and stoping on Allan who was sitting in the back of the class trying not to be seen, the teachers eyes narrowed when he saw Allan and he went back to looking at the class flashing a blinding white grin 

Allans body immediately felt tense  
He barely paid any attention to what the teacher was saying his whole body was telling him he was in danger but he didn’t know why  
Fifty minutes had passed before he new it  
His ADHD did that to him sometimes  
He walked to the gymnasium with the rest of his class mostly trying to disappear his teacher smiling at the class but his eyes were cold  
Allan changed into his gym clothes white shirt with blue shorts 

“dodgeball!” he said and chucked a ball at some kid in the front  
Allan said  
“I don’t think your supposed to do that yet”  
“Yeah we haven’t picked teams” the kid who had gotten the ball chucked at him said sitting up while doing it 

The teacher rolled his eyes and said “ugh fine pick your teams but only 5 people on each team, then you switch”

Allan tried to hide as best as he could but he got picked anyway 

“just my luck” he mumbled under his breath 

Allan repeatedly tried to get hit but his reflexes took over he was completely concentrated which was weird cause usually he couldn’t concentrate on anything for more than 4 minutes he kept dodging until he was the second to last one on the court  
The other kid, Daniel was standing there with a ball  
he had a cord around his neck with one bead on it  
“weird thing to notice” Allan thought  
Daniel threw the ball and Allan caught it throwing it back then Daniel jumped over it completely calm and threw another ball at him it went like this for another 5 minutes before Allan got hit  
“That was impressive” Daniel told Allen

“yeah, but you still beat me” Allan replied to his compliment 

“Does it matter?” Daniel was smiling like an idiot “oh I think this is yours”

Daniel handed him his wallet which had been in his locker 

“How’d you get this?”

He looked at the slightly elvish looking boy 

“I picked your locker” he said it as if it was obvious “I’m disappointed all you had in there was your homework which I copied your lunch a few books and a nearly empty wallet”

“What you thought I was gonna have a stack of gold bars in there?”

“Hmmm Maybe, nice watch”

“Uh What I don’t have a watch”

“Not anymore you don’t”

“Wait What That watch was for Liam’s birthday next year”

“Your got your five year old little brother a watch? For next year!?”

“I like to be prepar-”

“hi Allan!” Liam said from behind him

Allan jumped “don’t do that!”

“Do what, say hi?” Liam said between laughs before walking away joining his friends 

“That is the strangest five year old I have ever seen” Daniel said watching as Liam turned around

“I live with him”

“So your both ADHD right?”

“That’s kinda personal”

“It’s not that personal when your brothers telling everyone he meets”

“What!?”

“It’s also pretty obvious with you”

“It is?” Allan was feeling really self conscious all of a sudden

“Well you kind of just blank out sometimes and stare at the white board”

“Y-yes we’re both ADHD but Liam’s dyslexic and I’m not”

“Cool I’m dyslexic too”

“You are!?”

“ADHD too”

“What”

“So back to dodgeball”

“What about it?”

“What do you think about?”

“I don’t want to be a part of it”

“Yeah I prefer volleyball”

“Are you trying to get into my almost nonexistent friend zone”

“Is it working?”

“You could just ask”

“Can I?”

“Hmm why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to be my friend? i hallucinate monsters I have reflexes that go way overboard and I’m ADHD”

“Theres nothing wrong with having ADHD who cares if you hallucinate monsters and my reflexes are better than yours”

Allan smiled “alright welcome to my almost nonexistent friend zone”

Just after they finished their conversation the bell rang signalling lunch 

Allan went to his locker and pulled out his lunch which was a sandwich and an apple 

The apple had crushed the sandwich and the bag had been opened because his brother was lazy and the sandwich had exploded all over his lunch pail and pretty much ruined his lunchbox 

“Come on! Why do you hate me universe” he mumbled the second part while throwing his lunchbox back into his locker and slamming the door 

After walking to the cafeteria without his food he sat down beside his three friends Sam, Daniel And nick 

“Hey Allan hows your lunch?” That was Daniel 

“Explosive”

“Oh no” Sam said trying to hold back laughter 

“Sam what did you do?” That was nick trying to feign innocence 

“Real funny you guys now I don’t have any food”

“just go steal some or use the money dan stole” nick told him

“You guys are all terrible influences on me” Allan said to his group of friends 

“Says the guy who picked the lock on the teachers desk and stole answers to a test” Sam said making Daniel look at Allan with a shocked look “you can lock Pick!?”

“Yell it to the principal why don’t you”

“Where’d you learn to lock pick?”

“My mom taught me she said it was in case we get locked out and don’t have our key”

“I was not expecting that” 

“I need to eat give back my money”

Daniel rolled his eyes and gave back the ten dollar bill that was in Allan’s wallet 

“Thanks”

Allan bought his food ate and talked with his friends before the bell rang and they went to their classrooms 

*** 

It was 3:10pm and Allan was walking to meet his brother when he heard something huge move behind him

his body immediately tensed and he reached for his waist for some reason whipping around to see what he was seeing he saw it and almost ruined his pants  
this thing was the size of a bear with black fur and red eyes it had huge claws and a mouth full of teeth the size of knives, it started moving towards Allen, fangs bared he did the natural thing he turned and ran giant dog thing chasing him  
“Hellhound” the name burned into his head while he was running around the playground weaving through playground equipment and throwing rocks at the hellhound he turned onto a concrete area trying to get inside the school unfortunately his school had this weird idea to put the entrance in an alcove sort of thing it was kind of an L shape he ran into one of these alcoves out of breath trying the door only to find it was locked

“great I’m going to get ripped apart by a hellhound” He tried running back but the hellhound was there he turned around before remembering the wall 

Allans instincts where telling him to run at the giant dog but common sense said try and hide from its claws he made a split second decision and ran at the hellhound letting his instincts take over

right before the giant mutt bit off his head he slid under it  
Standing up on the other side of the hellhound 

“awesome” he said a little to loud 

The dog turned around and tried to slice him in half with its claws he felt the claws go through his stomach but then he felt whole again as if he had just been cut in half and put back together without dying he also felt light headed he put his hand to his head and saw that it was made out of clouds he stared just as stunned as the hellhound was. 

“W-what is this?” His voice sound like wind speaking it was audible though his body solidified in front of his face and he ran


	3. My brother and I meet or sister (Liam POV)

It had been four and a half hours since he snuck up on Allan startling him  
And now Liam was waiting for his brother when he saw him come running around the corner “final-“ Liam started before his brother pulled him away “ow! what’re we running for Allan? Allan? Hey Allan! Allan!” They dove into an ally and hid behind a refrigerator box that looked like someone once lived there but hadn’t been there for a while  
“Allan answer me!” 

“Shh it’ll hear us” Allan said in reply 

“What will here us!?” Liam almost yelled 

“That” Allan pointed to a bear or was it a dog it kept switching like his brain couldn’t decide on what it was until it finally turned into a dog... the size of a bear  
“what is...”

“A hellhound” Allan whispered 

Liam almost laughed out loud “this is a joke isn’t it”

Allan looked at him “do I look like I’m joking to you?” He whispered with a dead serious look on his face 

“Oh wait you mean everything you saw is real?” He said after it left 

“Maybe, I don’t know though” Allan replied to his question “we should probably get home.

On there way home they passed more kids in purple shirts speaking in that weird language  
“you think there ok?” One of them asked

“dunno but they called for some help” another said in reply 

“I don’t think we should do this three is a sacred number three fates three furies wouldn’t it be bad if we sent three more? One asked 

“You make a good point but if there dead then we would have to take them back to camp” 

“camp?” Allan asked himself out loud 

The three kids turned to him  
“What?” One asked  
“I was just talking to my brother about a summer camp ” Allan said  
“ok then...” one of the two girls said while they walked away. the two boys soon hearing a few seconds later someone yelling 

“hellhound!” 

And a yelp that sounded like a giant evil dog just bit the dust instead of a kid.

soon they were at their front door Allan opened it and there was a note on the door from their mother “need to work late be back at five P.S Allan your birthday present is on the table” he went upstairs walked over to the table and opened the gift inside of it was a black jacket and two silver rings  
with iron designs on them and a gold phone case with a symbol on it underneath the rings 

“probably not real silver or real gold but still pretty nice” 

he said as he slipped the jacket on,  
at first it felt a bit loose but seemed to fit properly after a moment

“comfortable” he set the rings in his bedroom dresser he then pulled his phone out of his pocket and put the case on it slipping it back in his pocket he walked out of his bedroom 

Liam was sitting at the table doing his homework when something weird happened the temperature dropped 10 degrees  
Liam shivered and said  
“hey can you turn up the thermostat?”  
He asked then the temperature went back to normal 

“that was weird” Allan said to his brother 

“Hey don’t you have some homework to do too?” Liam asked him 

“no...” Allan told him Liam looked up at Allan raising an  
eyebrow

“Yes.” Allan said 

“wait why do you have homework your five!” Allan asked Liam “the teachers a...” 

he didn’t finish he was staring behind him, Allan looked behind him and nearly jumped out of his new jacket his step father was just standing there looking like he just woke up 

“could you two keep it down I have to work tonight” he said before going back to his room. 

“Yeah sure”

“The jacket looks nice” Liam told his brother 

“Why don’t you act like a normal five year old?” Allan responded 

“Because I’m not a normal five year old!” Liam said 

“What?” Allan said looking confused

“I said I’m not a normal five year old” Liam told his still confused looking brother 

“What was that language!?” Allan nearly yelled

“English?” Liam responded to his brothers question while giving Allan a worried look 

“Uh right I’m done my homework I’m gonna go watch tv”  
Allan said 

“Could you help me read this? I can’t” Liam asked his brother 

“What can’t you read” Allan asked Liam 

“Everything.” Liam said with a slightly annoyed face 

“Right I forgot about your dyslexia” Allan said to Liam 

One hour later Liam was watching cartoons while Allan was reading a book in his favourite chair 

“Whatcha reading?” Liam asked his brother 

Allan lifted the book so his brother could see the cover

“Srat rwas hte oirginla trloigy” Liam read out loud 

“What no it’s-” Allan started

“Dyslexia!” Liam told his brother 

“Oh right” Allan said clearly embarrassed that he forgot again 

“It’s Star Wars” Allan said answering his little brothers question 

“Isn’t that a movie?” Liam asked 

“Yes, but it’s a book too” Allan replied  
“I prefer the movies” Liam said

“That’s because you can’t read” Allan said patting his head and going back to his book while his brother gave him a death stare

It was four fifty five and Liam was pacing back and forth at the door 

“Liam its only five to five, just wait a few minutes” Allan said from behind his book Liam then muttered something along the lines of  
“shut it”  
so Allan went back to his book he heard keys in the door and got excited he grabbed a foot stool and looked through the peephole seeing his mom he jumped off the stool and did a little dance Allan giving a weird look the whole time 

“Allan this means we can tell her about the hellhound!” Liam said to his brother 

“Oh right if both of us saw it there’s no way she can say it wasn’t real!” Allan said getting excited too 

The door opened and their mom walked in with snow covering her “hey guys” she said shivering while saying it 

“Why is it snowing? it’s only September.” Allan asked

“It’s like magic.” she said a little to seriously 

“Uh mom Liam and I saw something today.” Allan said

“What was it?” she asked while taking her jacket off  
“It was-” Allan started

“A hellhound” Liam blurted 

Their mom turned pale “are you sure it wasn’t just a dog?” She asked 

“It was the size of a bear” Liam and Allan said in unison  
She turned even paler “then it was probably a bear” 

“It had red eyes” Allan said 

“And it looked like a wolf” Liam said 

“So now you’re both hallucinating” she said sounding calm but she had a look of fear in her eyes 

“Nope just Allan again!” Liam said shooting Allan a look that said “play along or I kill while your sleeping!” 

Allan sighed “yup just me again” 

“But you said you both saw it” there mom said

“I described it to Liam” Allan responded quickly  
There mom looked relieved 

“Wow thanks for that” Allan said 

“Well you played along with it” Liam responded 

Allan gave him a pissed look and walked away  
Liam went back to the kitchen to help with dinner 

“Wash!” Sarah said 

And Liam did although it was with a slightly annoyed look since he needed a step stool to get to the sink.

“Half-pint” Allan said from the table 

“You be quiet” Liam said shooting him an evil look

Allan zipped up his jacket and asked “did it just get colder in here?” 

Liam gave his brother a look “Uh no, why?” 

There was a knock at the door, a very loud knock there mother picked up knife that was gold coloured for some odd reason  
She went over to the door and opened it the knife hidden behind the door there was a woman standing there she looked disturbingly like Allan same black hair same eyes same neutral expression she had several differences too her skin was almost paper white her eyes showed nothing but cold when Allan’s eyes (much like Liam’s own) showed warmth and kindness in the icy blues, she was wearing a white t-shirt black pants with random white spots on it and a tiara? The fact she had a tiara wasn’t the most shocking part of it, no the most shocking part was the crown was made of ice

“Hello Sarah.” The Woman said her voice dripping with forced kindness

“Khione, come in” their mother said but it sound more like “leave”

“I’d rather not with that knife your holding” the woman known as Khione said 

She walked into the kitchen and looked around when she saw Allan  
she smiled kindly although her eyes said something else they showed a cruel light like Allan was a new weapon she couldn’t wait to use on someone  
“hello Allan” she said 

“Uh hello, wait how do you know my name?” 

“You couldn’t possibly think I haven’t met my own little brother could you?” Khione replied 

“I have never seen you before” Liam said peaking around the corner 

“Oh who are you” Khione said looking shocked 

“He’s also your little brother” their mother said from the kitchen counter 

“You never told us we had a sister!” Allan said 

“She’s your half sister and don’t be fooled she’s like ice, it’s pretty but it could kill you faster than you could say ouch” she replied 

“Whatever you say Sarah, oh by the way this is a gift from our father, Allen ”  
she said before she got up and left 

“It’s a backpack, great” Allan said sarcastically before throwing it under his bed  
“already got one don’t need two” 

“I hope you didn’t do that with my gift” Sarah North said 

“No he didn’t it’s on the dresser” Liam said before Allan could 

“Well dinners almost done so go wash” Sarah told them 

Liam grabbed his step stool and walked to the bathroom Allan  
trailing behind him

“wait why didn’t you just stay in the kitchen to wash your hands?” Allan asked the five year old carrying his step stool 

“Uh, dunno” Liam responded 

Before getting to the bathroom door and reaching for the handle “help please” Liam said before Allan opened it for him “thanks”

“Uh-huh” 

He turned the water on and turned completely to the cold side he put some soap on his hands and put his hand under the water he seemed completely unaffected by the cold, humming happily before yelling “to cold!” And turning it toward the middle 

“Okay then” Allan said before washing his own hands and leaving with his little brother


	4. I get a free trip across the woods (Liam POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter sorry but you’ll see why soon enough

It had been two weeks since his mom died and Liam was trying to keep a positive outlook on things, Allan had led them to California hitchhiking and sneaking onto trains and trucks no one seemed to notice two kids going across a province and several states they were homeless and orphaned so obviously no one cared and That was only the first week 

they had made it to a burned down house in a forest where they ran into some wolves eventually learning their language which consisted of growls and head/face movements the alpha of the pack was Lupa who said she was a goddess  
telling them they were demigods and telling them that the Roman gods were real 

Allan had barely slept a wink over the two weeks watching Liam and keeping an eye on the wolves glaring at any that got too close.

Almost a week after Allan and Liam had left the wolf house allan still wasn’t sleeping 

“Allan, you really should sleep”

“No”

“Yes”

“Not until we get t-” 

“Allan I swear to god, gods whatever. I will hit you with this rock if you don’t go to sleep!”

He was probably really tired but just didn’t let on that he was  
Liam figured he was Right because Allan rolled up his jacket to use as a pillow and barely made it to the ground before he was asleep 

Liam twisted the ring on his finger feeling nervous 

Allan shifted in his sleep cracking a stick which did not help Liam’s nerves

The temperature started dropping and Liam Immediately knew that Allan was having a nightmare 

“Allan wake up”

Allan went back to sleep almost as soon as he woke up which was good 

“Alright I’m gonna get some food”

“Mhm” was all he got as response 

He went to the nearby river with a sharpened stick stabbing two fish in a matter of minutes lighting a fire he started cooking the fish 

A little over two hours later Allan woke up and sniffed the air 

“Do I smell fish?”

“Yeah I don’t what type it is though”

“How’d you get this?”

“Spear fishing”

“Your five!”

“I know, I also made the fire”

“Why can’t you be a normal 5 year old?”

“Because it’s impossible I’m a demigod and so are you”

“We should get going”

“Not yet you need to eat you’ve been giving me any food you catch so eat!”

“Fine”

They ate, Liam cracking jokes to try and get his brothers mood up 

They had not been expecting the cyclopses 

“Demigods!” “Yum yum”

“Time to fight?”

“Yup”

Liam grabbed his rock and Allan grabbed the sharpened stick which still had a fish on it. The two cyclopses raised two clubs the size of telephone poles and yelled some sort of battle cry, the clubs slammed down in the spots they used to be Liam caught a glimpse of Allan running up the giants arm 

“No demigod pancakes for you two!”

He stabbed one in the eye with the stick and the cyclops screamed and pushed Allan into a tree separating the two brothers and the two cyclops so Liam couldn’t see what Allan was doing 

“Help!” Allan called 

Liam bashed the cyclops he was fighting over the head with his rock it crumpled and turned to dust returning to tartarus to reform, 

Liam ran to where his brother was and was immediately hit his with a club he flew across the forest hitting a tree in his descent falling and hitting his head off his own rock as he was drifting into unconsciousness he felt and tasted blood


	5. I get bitten by a snake lion goat hybrid (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimera and nightmares yay!

The cyclops had managed to separate him and his brother and then cried out in his voice 

“Help!”

The cyclops smiled a crooked smile and hung Allan up on a tree branch by his jacket  
He tried calling out for Liam to stay where he was but the cyclops put a pice of cloth in his mouth like a gag the cloth tasted absolutely rancid like old eggs, roadkill (he knows what roadkill tastes like)

“One demigod is good enough” the cyclops said and got into a golf position  
Liam ran in and disappeared almost immediately when the cyclops swung his club like it was meant for golf  
Allan yelled out as he watched Liam fly into the distance  
He twist on the tree branch kicking it and watching it break he fell and hit his butt on the dirt 

“Ouch”

“Aw nobody like bruised food” the cyclops said miserably

“So I can go?”

“No I just kill you”

“Oh”

Allan got his spear ready he ran behind the monster pole vaulting onto his back and stabbing his spear through the back of his head  
The monster turned into golden dust and Allan fell on his butt again

“Today is just not my day”

He considered looking for his brother but he had given him the location of the camp and was sure that he could make it by himself and if he didn’t he was dead but he tried not to think about that he continued on his journey eventually he was going make it

*** one week later

He was almost there unfortunately he was also being chased by chimera  
the lion with a snake head for a tail and a goat head growing out of its neck 

Allan was carrying a sharpened piece of rock that he was using as a sword he also had the golden knife which seemed to be a lot more effective  
against monsters his clothes were in tatters a caked with mud all except the jacket which was covered in dirt but otherwise completely fine, he had it tied around his waist  
he had twigs in his hair and several scratches along his arms and face  
Distracted by his own thoughts he ended up cornering himself 

he cussed in Latin and turned around coming face to face with a frothing goat mouth which didn’t scare him as much as the lion or snake head would’ve

“Um I really don’t know how to feel about this”

The goat head bit at him but he moved out of the way  
He ran over to a wall of rock and climbed the chimera snarled from the bottom of the wall 

“You want me come get me” he yelled not realizing he had an audience 

He jumped down onto the chimeras back pulling the knife out of his pocket and slicing off the lion and goat heads he cheered and felt a sudden pain in his shoulder 

He turned and looked at the snake bite in his shoulder  
he cut off the snake head falling to the ground as the monster disintegrated  
he looked at his shoulder which had turned a ugly shade of green he felt sick to his stomach and was blacking out  
he saw a glint of gold before blacking out completely 

his nightmares were the usual terrifying and sometimes sickening  
His first dream was him in a black room with nothing in it but a mirror when he looked in it he saw his reflection but it wasn’t his he had random white flecks in his hair and a scar running down over his eye he was holding a silver sword with black snowflake designs on it

this was all fine until he felt a pain in his gut looking at his reflection he saw a red stain spreading across his shirt and a hole in his stomach

The reflection of his body dissolved until there was nothing but a purple ghost that looked back at him

His second nightmare was from a few nights ago he saw his brother hitting a tree and hitting his head off of a rock Allan saw blood and thought his brother was dead but then he got up looking confused 

“W-where? wha- who?

He wanted to call out to him but his voice wouldn’t work  
Liam started walking and he assumed he was going to the camp 

His third nightmare was by far the most terrifying he was on a battle field surrounded by monsters with three other people their faces seemed shrouded in something so he couldn’t see who they were there was a silver flash and he leaped out slashing monsters to dust with his sword until he was stabbed and thrown back with the other three people a hail storm surrounded them, the hail was sharp and shredded any monsters who tried to get to them 

he coughed up blood and saw the purple shirt which had a growing red stain and he knew he was dying.  
He heard laughing monsters and yelling as his dream blacked out 

His dream came back in full light and sound monster were being shredded by a boy in an orange shirt with purple wings he was wearing Allan’s jacket and holding a bronze sword that looked jagged and the silver sword with black snowflake decorations 

He was flying through the monsters shredding them with the silver and bronze swords  
And yelling in anger, sadness and pain 

Allan tried to find out who this guy was but his face was shrouded in darkness 

“Wake up!”


	6. I give a tour (James POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demigod tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh it’s almost midnight wtf am I doing 
> 
> This is a short chapter so yeah

Who was this kid?  
He had taken the chimera with a rock and a knife he was standing against the wall making sure this kid didn’t die from the chimera poison 

He was examining the boy trying to figure out who his godly parent was but couldn’t he didn’t have any qualities of a certain god 

black hair wasn’t really a weird thing although a lot of children of mars have brown or black hair he didn’t really look like a child of mars he wasn’t nearly tall enough and he didn’t carry an abundance of weapons with him so instead of focusing on his appearance he decided to look at his clothes 

They all seemed normal except two items his ring and his jacket  
Being a child of trivia he could see enchantments and magic items  
His jacket was enchanted with several very powerful enchantments on it  
the ring wasn’t enchanted but it radiated magic  
He decided to try something else he used a very rare ability known as aura sense it allowed him to see a demigods aura

He looked at the boys aura it was an icy blue and white he had seen this aura before but he couldn’t place it.  
His aura was powerful when it shouldn’t be and it glowed brightly, since this wasn’t helping anything he went to get dinner and go to sleep 

His nightmares did say a few thing about the kid though  
He’d spent a week with Lupa so that was something  
He was traveling with a companion who was probably dead after that hit from a cyclops 

He was definitely powerful but james still couldn’t place his place his godly parent  
He forced his visions into a reflection on his stiletto

He tried to control his dreams, direct them to where he needed to go but there was nothing but black where the boy’s companions’s dreams should’ve been 

“Well he’s either dead or he’s... No, he’s probably just dead”

Three days! The boy had been recovering for three days he’s obviously been having nightmares but weird things happened when he did  
for instance he was shifting in his sleep frowning when it started snowing, they were inside, another time he had turned into clouds and couldn’t be touched  
James had never seen a demigod do that before he had also never seen a demigod freeze an entire room or freeze the other medics after all of that his skin was white as snow with a minty green tinge where the bite was 

“Ok, I’m done with this, wake up!” It apparently worked because he woke up with a start colour returned to his skin and his fingers went back to normal 

“Where am I?” He yelled 

“Your at camp Jupiter”

“Camp Jupiter”

“Yeah that what I just said”

“Yes! Yes! I made it”

“Great, now who are you?”

He looked at him his eyes looked like ice “ouch”

“What?”

“My back hurts”

“That makes sense you did get bitten by the chimera, now can you answer my question who are you?”

“Allan my names Allan”

“Allan?”

“North, my name is Allan North” 

“James Benson”

“Can you walk?”

“Uh I think so” 

“Then get up your gonna make me late you still need the tour anyway” 

“Tour?”

“The tour of camp Jupiter”

“The tour of camp Jupiter” he said it like he still couldn’t believe he was here


	7. I get a tour (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of camp Jupiter 
> 
> I’m awful at summarizing any advice is welcome

Allan still couldn’t believe he was actually here.  
The city was incredible, beautiful buildings, trees, gardens and shops along with homes. demigods were living peacefully going to schools, getting married, going on dates and just enjoying life in general, there was even a hospital!

“This is...”

“Amazing, incredible, unbelievable, beautiful, all of the above?”

“I was going to say perfect but yeah”

“Nothings perfect but this is about as close as your going to get”

Allan smiled and said  
“So this is going to be home?”

“Well that depends on a number of things such as: do you have a home to go back too?”

“No”

“Do you have a life outside of camp?”

“No”

“Do you have someone to stand for you?”

“What?”

“How do I explain that, eh whatever I’ll stand for you”

“Thanks, I guess”

“Your welcome”

“So do we live in the city?”

“No we don’t”

“Then where do we live?”

“The barracks”

“The whats?”

“Like houses but one room and it only has beds in it, well chests to store your stuff but most demigods don’t have that much stuff”

“Does that horse have wings?”

“Yeah that’s Scipio, he doesn’t let anyone ride him though” 

“Oh, is that a unicorn?”

“Yes”

“You just keep it here?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Unicorn draught”

“What?”

“It’s used for healing”

“What is it!?”

“You know that powdered hot chocolate mix”

“Yeah?”

“It’s like that except healthier”

“Oh, uh who’s the blond guy with the cape?”

“Jason grace son of Jupiter”

“so he’s like prince of the sky or something?

“I uh, you’d have to ask him”

“Why does he have a cape”

“It’s the symbol for the praetor”

“The what?”

“Kind of like a general there’s usually two but the second one went on a quest to Canada and we think he might be dead”

“Why does it look like this is divided into five different groups”

“Five Cohorts”

“Which one are you in?”

“The fifth”

“Oh does that mean I’m in the fifth now”

“Well that depends on three things, do you have any letters of recommendation?”

“No”

“Do you have a tattoo?”

“What I’m ten of course I don’t have a tattoo!”

James showed him his tattoo and said   
“every legionnaire has on it shows that your in the legion”

His tattoo had one line and crossed torch and key

“So who’s your godly parent or are you a legacy?”

“My mother is trivia goddess of magic and crossroads”

“Does that mean you can do magic”

“...”

“...”

“Yes”

“Cool”

“Your kind of annoying”

“Wow, thanks”

“Your welcome”

“And you call me annoying”

“Why do yo have your jacket tied around your waist like that?”

“Because it’s hot out”

“Why wasn’t it on when you were fighting the chimera?”

“Same answer” 

“But it’s magic”

“What? No it’s not”

“Yes it is it’s got a protection charm on it”

“What!?”

“Pretty much invincible, the only thing that can get through is the counter enchantment and even I can’t see what that is”

“What!?”

“I’m guessing you didn’t know it was magical”

“No I didn’t”

“Is this a bad time to tell you you’re ring is magic too”

“What’s on it?”

“It’s not enchanted it just radiates magic”

“What’s the third thing?”

“What?”

“The third thing I need to get into the legion?”

“Oh the augur has to approve”

“Who’s the auger?”

“Octavian”

“Who’s Octavian?”

“Skinny blond guy descendant of Apollo uh,that’s about as much as I care to know about him”

“Why?”

“He’s not a good person”

“So he’s a jerk”

“Yeah, he rips stuffed animals apart to read the future”

“That’s not that bad”

“He’s also just a bad person”

“Oh”

“And the only reason he’s still in the legion is because his parents are rich and sponsor the legion”

“So he breaks a lot of rules?”

“No”

“So why would he be kicked out of the legion”

“Ok so maybe I was overreacting a little, he’s just really stuck up and kind of a jerk to any cohort besides the first and second, he doesn’t act like a complete jerk to the third and fourth but the fifth is considered kind of unlucky”

“Why?”

“Because Of the eagle”

“It’s pretty easy to lose a bird”

“Not when it’s made of gold can shoot lightning and had a whole cohort to protect it”

“So when did it get stolen or lost or whatever?”

“Nineteen eighty-something I think”

“So how did we lose it?”

“The senior praetor took it to Alaska trying to interpret the prophecy of seven ended up killing almost the entire fifth Cohort”

“What’s his name?”

“Was, he was one of the casualties his name was Michael Varus”

“Oh, well I don’t care if we’re unlucky or lost the legion standard, that’s what it’s called right?” 

“Yeah”

“So which bunk is mine?”

“Your not officially in this cohort yet, your not even probatio”

“So, when do i become probatio?”

“Usually at the war games”

Allan just stared “war games?” 

“Yeah, I wonder what there going to build”

“Oh so this is like once a year or something”

“No, it’s more like every other week”

“What?”

“They build an entire fortress in like a day, it’s pretty cool”

Allan looked at the boy getting a good look at his face for the first time   
He had green eyes that were the same colour as emeralds   
Brown hair and freckles 

“You look like your trying to read me”

“Just getting a good look at you, I haven’t actually gotten to see your face yet”

“I’ve been dragging you around all day and you haven’t been looking at my face”

“I was kind of distracted looking at the DEMIGOD CAMP!”

“I guess that makes sense, short-stuff”

“Your like an inch taller than me”

“Which makes you shorter than me”

“Hey when do we eat?” 

“Twenty-five minutes I think”

“How long was I sleeping?”

“Three almost four days”

“What!?”


	8. I kill a few werewolves with my ring (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solution to his probatio problem... werewolves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter again

A month had passed since he made it to camp Jupiter, Allan had learned to fight, been claimed by Aquilon but he didn’t grow wings like he should’ve he did have abilities that the only other child of Aquilon didn’t, everything was great except for the fact he was only a probatio and there was still no sign of his brother 

He was sitting on the roof of one of the barracks fiddling with his probatio tablet hoping to see his brother running over the mountain but there was no sign of him he tried listening for him with his enhanced hearing which was about as good as a cyclops and a common ability among children of Aquilon 

He didn’t hear his brother or any humans but he did hear a pack of wolves 

“Maybe it’s Lupa?”

He flew down hoping to see the wolf goddess instead he saw around three dozen wolves with more still coming.  
One stepped forward and said that he was a messenger for Lupa and would like to speak to the praetors in that weird wolf language 

“Lupa doesn’t send messengers, she doesn’t send messages either, just new demigods” 

The wolf growled and turned into a man sort of, he definitely wasn’t human, his skin was stretched thin across his face his teeth were all canines and than man was paler than Allan’s half-sister 

“I knew this wouldn’t work, kill the children of Rome”

“I don’t think so” Allan said as his finger tips turned blue and his skin turned pale he felt lightheaded as a wall of ice formed around the city and the camp the only entrance was behind him 

“That’s new”

He pulled his golden gladius and slashed down on one of the wolves

It did nothing the wolf didn’t even flinch

“Imperial gold doesn’t affect us foolish child, now kill him”

One wolf jumped at him he put his arm out in front of himself and yelled out as the wolf didn’t even touch him 

“W-what?” 

He looked down and saw that he was holding a silver dagger with a black ice spike design on it 

“One child with a dagger can’t stop all of us, now kill the demigods”

Allan looked at the dagger and willed it to grow into 

a gladius there was silver flash and he was holding a silver sword with a grey and black handle

“Come at me” he said grinning confidently 

The werewolves weren’t easy to beat he slashed left and right the only way into camp was behind him and so the wolves wouldn’t stop coming until they got past him. Allan was surrounded by puddles of shadow but there were still a lot of werewolves left to kill 

Several ran at him managing to make a few cuts on his legs which burned like he had fire ants crawling inside of the cuts, he just cut down another few werewolves with his sword before   
Lycaon decided it was his turn to fight he changed into a wolf that reeked of death, he jumped at Lycaon but the wolf was fast he slashed at him again and again but missed every time, His sword was a silver arc of werewolf death but none of the wolves he hit were Lycaon only his servants 

“Ouch!” 

Lycaon had made a cut down the length of Allan’s leg which made the cut already on his leg burn even more it felt like he had acid running down his leg 

He cut another werewolf down missing Lycaon entirely 

“Stay still you stupid mutt” he muttered 

He felt impact on his arm and turned around creating a blast of wind shoving the wolf (which was Lycaon) that had tried to bite him but probably shattered his jaw on his sleeve instead once the werewolf king had landed from his little flight into an ice wall he... ran away with what was left of his army 

He looked down and some werewolf teeth 

“Huh I guess these are my spoils of war” he said before yawning 

Allan let the ice melt and sighed he was exhausted, he’d been multitasking he had been keeping the ice from melting, killing and taunting werewolves all while keeping himself awake. he looked back at the camp seeing maybe fifteen people staring at him, he looked up and saw the sun rising 

“Well, you’re in, congratulations” he heard James say 

“What do you mean?”

“That was your act of valour?”

“My what?”

“It’s basically a shortcut into the legion”

Allan managed to nod and say “oh, cool” before he collapsed from exhaustion


	9. I probably still have all of my brain (Liam POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Justin and Alex not exactly the most lovey dovey of couples... which they’re not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter I’m planing on another story after I finish this story

Liam woke up in a cot and he didn’t know why 

“Ambrosia And nectar can only do so much, he has a major head injury feeding him too much could make him spontaneously combust!” A boy’s voice yelled at someone 

“He’s like five we can’t just let him die!” A girls voice said 

“He’s been stable for months!” The boy said 

“Give him more” the girl said back 

“I won’t” the boy told her 

“Ow” Liam mumbled 

“Who said that?” The girl said 

“I think it was the kid” the boy replied 

“What!? That’s impossible he’s suffered extensive brain damage, he should be a vegetable” the girls voice said with shock in it 

“We’re literally children of gods and you’re surprised by that? I mean he’s been getting a fairly steady flow of nectar” the boy told her sounding bored 

“Ok, maybe we should just focus on the kid” she said obviously annoyed

“Yeah we probably should” the boy replied 

“Hey kid what’s your name” 

“Liam, uh Liam...”

“You don’t remember do you”

“No I don’t” Liam said while blushing from embarrassment 

“Why can’t I see anything”

“Well you have bandages on they cover pretty much your entire head” the boy told him

“Oh, why?”

“Your skull was cracked open”

“Why?”

“You fell out of a tree and hit your head off a rock, lucky you fell right in front of us otherwise you would be dead and probably eaten”

“So that’s why I don’t remember anything! Wait eaten?”

“Probably”

“Do I still have all my brain?”

“Same answer”

“Oh” 

“Do you know where your from?”

“Uh...”

“I’ll take that as a no, I’d say somewhere in Canada judging from the accent, let’s see do you know where you are”

“Let’s see I’ve got bandages covering my eyes, amnesia, and I’ve been unconscious for the last What week?”

“Month, and there’s no need for sass”

“So where am I?”

“Camp half-blood”

“What?”

“It’s a camp for... special people”

“Alex, he’s a demigod too”

“Oh yeah the border”

“It’s a camp for demigods”

“Demigods?”

“Half human half god duh”

“Justin don’t be rude”

“So your names are Justin and Alex?”

“Yeah I’m Justin Oak and this is Alex drought”

“Isn’t Alex a boys name?”

“Alexander is a boys name my name is Alexandria”

“So basically the same thing”

“Just call me Alex”

“Okay, can I get these bandages of my head now?”

“Hang on, Justin?”

“On it” he said as he cut the bandages off of Liam’s head

“Thanks” Liam said before looking at the two people in the room he was in Justin was maybe eight with dark blue eyes, brown hair and a green streak in it, he looked possibly Japanese-American   
Alex was nine maybe ten, red hair, brown eyes and a tan like she spent a lot of time in the sun they were both looking a little relieved 

“Good you don’t have a huge crack in your head”

“You should probably drink this” she gave him a cup of what looked like apple juice he sipped it

“Ew gross”

“That’s never happened before”

“What did it taste like?”

“Cardboard”

“No memory, no taste”

“Yeah that might be it”

“What’s it supposed to taste like?”

“Your favourite food so unless you like to eat cardboard”

“I don’t think I do” 

“Well then it isn’t fully working”

“Ok that’s enough nectar for you” Alex said before taking the half empty glass or was it half full?

“C’mon get up” 

Liam pulled the sheets of the cot and got off of it 

“Uh do you have any other clothes? Mine are covered in blood.” 

“Yeah here” Justin gave him an orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts 

“We’ll step out while you change”

*** 15 minutes later

They gave Liam the tour showed him the Hermes cabin and told him this is where he’d be staying bought him a tooth brush and a few other things 

“Thanks” 

“Until your claimed you’ll be staying with us”

“If your claimed that is” Justin said a little bitterly 

“Justin stop being so negative”

“If?”

“Notice how there are only 12 cabins?”

“Yeah”

“That’s one for each Olympian none for the minor gods like Hebe or Hecate or Nemesis or Hypnos or any of the other hundreds of gods who have children”

“Justin are you done?”

“Yes”

“Good now go get your axe we have some training to do”

They went into the cabin Liam staring at everyone and everything   
He was so distracted that he accidentally bumped into someone 

“Oops sorry!” Liam apologized 

“It’s fine, oh you must be new” the person he bumped into said Liam looked up at his face he had sandy blond hair blue eyes and a scar 

“Luke!” Alex said “this is Liam, Liam this is Luke the head counsellor”

“Hi” Liam said 

“Claimed or undetermined?” 

“Undetermined” 

*** second year

A new guy came to camp today killed the Minotaur with its own horn   
So of course everyone was jealous 

Liam was just sitting in his sleeping bag trying to sleep in all the chaos which was nearly impossible when a daughter of Athena and Luke came in showing the new guy who was probably eleven 

Liam and Justin both left the cabin before greeting any of the three demigods they walked around for a little while not really talking until Justin finally asked

“So what do you wanna do?”

“We could train” 

Liam reached for the hilt of his new sword which was in its sheath on his back before changing his mind 

“Nah”

“But we have capture the flag ton-“

He was interrupted by an explosion of water and Ares kids from the bathrooms 

“Did the bathrooms just explode” Liams expression was of   
complete shock 

“Yeah and the Ares kids were part of it” Justin said before bursting into laughter 

“Is that the new guy?” 

Justin stopped Laughing so he could get a proper

“Yeah, I think it is” 

*** dinner 

Liam was bored and poking at his food while the new guy who’s name was Percy, was eating happily, drinking a blue something and seeming really happy to be sitting on the edge of a bench at an overcrowded table for some reason 

“Alex how long until dinners done?”

“When the conch horn blows, you’ve been here a year how do you not know this?”

“I uh I, hey there’s the horn” he said trying to change the subject 

“Well get up we’re going”


	10. Betrayed stupid titans and their stupid answers (Liam POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Justin fight

Liam was in his third year and trying to find his friend 

“Justin wait up!”

Liam was running after Justin who was going into the forest with a bag of stuff, he kept walking completely ignoring the younger boy 

“Hey! Wait up!”

Justin turned just ignored him and started to run towards the forest, he was acting suspicious so Liam decided to follow him and see what he was up to.

Sneaking into the forest trying not to make a sound 

“Iris yada yada Accept my offering yada yada ‘Princess Andromeda’” 

Liam took in a sharp breath, that was a cruise ship full of monsters and traitor demigods why would Justin be calling there!?

Liam jumped out from his hiding spot and yelled 

“Justin what are you doing!?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m joining the titans!” He said before rolling his eyes 

“Why!?”

“They promise answers, justice and so many other things that the gods don’t, they offer a better world for demigods! Because of them I know who my mother is! Liam I’ve been here since I was 7 I was tired of waiting for a sign”

He snapped his fingers and his axe appeared in his other hand 

“My mother is Hecate goddess of magic and I don’t need or want to be claimed by someone who’s doesn’t care enough to send her children some sort of sign”

“There are rules Justin”

“Rules that are there so the gods don’t have to see us”

“Does Alex know?” Liam said in an angry whisper 

“What?” 

“Does Alex know!?” Liam yelled it this time

“Of course I went to her and asked her to come with me I even told her who her father was but of course she still rejected me. you know I could tell you who you’re godly parent is”

Liam faltered at that 

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch just a hope that you’ll join me”

“Who is it.”

“Boreas god of ice, snow, winter etc etc”

“I’m not going with you.”

“Unfortunate but no-” 

“And your not leaving either” Liam said before drawing his sword 

“Oh we’re gonna play it that way”

Justin swung his axe down Liam blocked him and then kicked him away catching his sword on the blade of Justin’s axe and disarming Justin 

“Ha good job Liam” he said before standing up snapping his fingers and retrieving his axe “let’s see if you can do it again”

Liam put up a pretty good fight but ended up losing his sword when Justin slapped his hand with the flat part of his axe   
And kicking the sword away when it landed in the dirt. Justin pulled a deck of cards out of his backpack throwing one and speaking an incantation. The Mist swirled around it and a small dragon appeared 

“And here’s my ride”

Justin climbed on the dragons back and threw a vial of some sort of red liquid onto the ground it splashed covering Liam making him drowsy 

“Goodbye and have a good sleep” Justin said before flying off on the back of his dragon “hopefully you change your mind”


	11. I use a rock for a pillow (Liam POV)

Liam’s head hurt in the most agonizing way possible constant pounding in his head clouding all his thoughts accept for two Justin and pain he’d had no demigod dreams so that was good although he did have a dream about Justin chucking random vials of random liquids at him and making corny jokes 

He sat up slowly after the pain in his head had mostly subsided looking around he found what had probably made his head hurt so much 

“I hate rocks” 

He rubbed his eyes and stood up walking back to camp to tell Chiron what had happened 

Once he was done with that he went to find Alex 

He found her under a bed cutting ropes tied around her wrists   
She looked angry very angry 

“Where is he!?”

“Do you mean Justin?”

“Yes I mean Justin!”

“He left on a dragon that came from a card, now that I’m saying it out loud I’m realizing how ridiculous that sounds”

“Ugh Mistforms”

“Mist what-nows?”

“Mistforms, they’re magic cards with mystical and normal animals sometimes even human spirits held inside once released they’re under the owners control and can be recalled if the owner wants to”

“So how did Justin get a dragon?”

“He told me he’d been planning this for weeks”

“He also told you which god was your father”

She stopped pacing “he told you too”

“Yes”

“Who?”

“You first”

“Zephyros the west wind” 

“Boreas the north wind” 

“So what does that mean for us?”

“Nothing changes”

“Oh good” she looked relieved “you think we should look for him”

“What time is it?”

“Uh four-ish 

“He left at two he’s probably already on the ‘princess andromeda’”

“The demon cruise ship that Kronos gave Luke?”

“The same one”

“Oh great he’s either killing someone or getting killed by someone right now”

“I don’t know about that, he may be knocking them out with a sleeping potion those things hurt”

“Really?”

“Yes although I think it might’ve been partially the rocks fault”

The pain in Liam’s head flashed back and he stumbled grabbing onto a bedpost to support himself”

“Hey! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I think just a side effect of the potion”

“Oh maybe we should go see an Apollo camper”

“I doubt getting shot by an arrow will help”

“I meant a healer”

“I’m fine I think we should just get to archery practice Chiron probably won’t be happy if we miss it”

Liam was a pretty good archer some people even believed it was possible that he was an unclaimed son of Apollo he even thought it was possible for a little while, until Justin told him otherwise two hours ago 

Bullseyes were piling up of course he missed several times before he got his usual rhythm 

“Are you trying to get get claimed by Apollo? Because Apollo might just claim you to protect his pride”

Liam wasn’t paying attention to her   
He was thinking about the empty space in his head where his memories should be. something had come back to him a name...

Allan


	12. I cry from someone singing (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New demigods!
> 
> Ones mute

Allan woke up with a pain in his arm and leg, both burning but one felt like something had been burned into his skin and felt like someone had set his leg on fire 

He kept his eyes closed and pulled his sheets up over his head before they were pulled away from his hands 

“You have got to be one of the unluckiest demigods I know, ice prince”

“Good morning to you too James”

“Actually it’s more late afternoon and I just came in to check if you were awake”

“Why does my arm burn? The werewolves couldn’t even get to there”

“Maybe if you opened your eyes and looked you would know what’s there”

He opened his eyes and looked at his arm and saw a legion tattoo  
It had one line for years of service the symbol of his father  
and the letters SPQR 

“You were serious about the act of valour”

“Of course I was when have I ever lied to you”

“There was that time you said your moms name was poserpine, and that time you said that your dad was a clerk”

“That one was only half untrue”

“And there was that time jumped off a ‘bridge’ into a ‘canyon’ but that was a trick of the mist”

“That was funny”

“And-”

“Ok I get it I’m a compulsive liar”

“Lemme see yours so I can tell if mine is real”

“Fine”

James held his arm out so Allan could see his tattoo  
It had two lines for years of service, the symbol of his mother Trivia and the letters SPQR

It looked pretty similar to his own tattoo  
He would have to ask the praetors if it was official 

“Are you done ice prince?”

“Stop calling me that! And yes I’m done”

“How does your leg feel?”

“Like it was set on fire and had acid dumped on it”

James said an incantation and the burning subsided 

“That’s only a temporary fix”

“Oh great is it gonna be like this forever?”

“Probably not”

“Oh that’s great ‘probably not’ is really helpful”

“So which sword are you gonna use?”

“What? Oh right” he remembered the sword that he had used to kill some of Lycaons army “the silver one, I’m using the silver one”

“Well it looks like we found out why your ring had a magic aura and We should probably go before the praetors or centurions make us clean the stables with tooth brushes. Our tooth brushes to be more specific.”

Allan immediately turned pale and not because he was using his powers “right lets go” he got up before realizing he was in his pyjamas “after I change my clothes” 

*** second year

“I hate archery”

Allan had just shot his bow four times and three of those four times he completely missed the target and the fourth one was stuck on the very edge 

“Hey you’re getting better”

“Says the guy who just shot four bullseyes”

“Didn’t say you were any good at it, just that you were getting better you only almost missed it on that last one”

Allan just shot him a look, he did think about shooting an arrow instead but he would probably miss and end up shooting his centurion 

“Ok I’m going to do what we were told to do and guard the entrance you can come with or get some sort of incredibly painstaking punishment”

“I’m gonna go with you, torch boy”

They ran to the armoury before the centurion could see them and got into their armour 

“Your armours crooked ice prince let me help you with that”

After James fixed Allan’s armour they ran to the entrance of the camp 

“I didn’t need your help with that”

“You sure? Cause from my point of view it looked like you didn’t seem to notice that your armour was crooked”

“I noticed I just didn’t fix it”

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t feel like it”

“Uh-huh”

“I’m serious!”

“I know”

About Thirty seconds passed before either of them said anything

“Fine! Your right but you could’ve just told me and let me fix it myself I’ve been here for two years now”

To make a point he pulled up his sleeve to show the tattoo on his inner arm which now had two lines instead of one

After a long silence Allan decided to start a conversation 

“Why do I even have to wear this stupid armour anyway my jacket is invincible”

“It’s protocol. you know this”

“I know just trying to start a new conversation, you have a straw by the way” he said pointing out a strand of brown hair falling over james’ forehead 

“Oh no a monster that’s not even here right now is going to see that my hairs a mess”

“Suit yourself” 

“Did you hear that!?” 

James pulled his stiletto (special Roman dagger meant for getting into chinks in armour) out of its sheath and Allan twisted his ring so that it was on the only symbol he hadn’t used it grew with a silver flash and he was holding a silver spear 

“Oh come on! I hate missile weapons”

“Not the time for complaining ice prince”

“Not the time for nicknames James”

They got ready to fight a huge evil monster but instead a little girl stumbled of the bushes with a boy behind her 

They both yelled when they saw the weapons levelled at their chests 

The girl was around nine strawberry-blonde hair she had brown eyes and was carrying a slingshot, she wore a ripped skirt that she obviously didn’t like as it was being used as a sling with black leggings that were also ripped and a green t-shirt that looked new 

The boy was a redhead and about eight with a black long sleeved tee rolled up to his elbows ripped jogging pants and a sling made from the girls skirt his eyes were like Allan’s which almost made him think this might’ve been his brother but he was too old to be Liam 

“Hey it’s okay we’re not going to hurt you” James told them reassuringly 

The spear turned back into the ring on his finger and James put his dagger back in his sheath 

“What are your names?” 

they didn’t answer Allan which was understandable he probably wouldn’t have too two strange kids in armour who had just be pointing sharp weapons at them his name either 

“James are they demigods?”

James looked at them for a second before saying “yes they are”

“Come with us we have a safe spot, our shift is over anyways” 

The two kids looked at the tunnel which to them probably looked like a maintenance tunnel 

“They still don’t trust us”

“Allan it looks like a maintenance tunnel”

“Then move the Mist away from the tunnel”

“That’s way to dangerous what if a mortal saw it”

“Well we can’t just kidn-” 

“Where’d they go?”

The two kids were gone Allan turned around to see the door to the tunnel closing Allan ran after them it was dangerous to run into a camp of demigods with weapons that could probably kill two small children 

He made it through the tunnel and jumped off the cliff instead of taking the path down the mountain  
A small tornado swirled to life around his feet and he was flying down the side of the cliff turning into clouds when he reached the ground and reforming and solidifying himself after he was blasted into a bunch of mini clouds 

“Hey wait up you can’t just run into a camp full of demigods who can and probably will, kill anything they feel is suspicious trust me I know how it feels”

The boy didn’t say anything but the girl said something sort of, she started singing it was a really sad song and it made Allan cry without actually feeling sad

He tried blinking the tears out of his eyes but they just kept running out of his tear ducts practically blinding him 

“Will you stop singing I’m just trying to help!”

The girl surprisingly stopped singing and Allan was able to blink the tears out of his eyes 

“Ok what are your names and if you know who your godly parent is that would be good to know as well”

The girl mumbled something and the boy smiled and said that his name was Damian using sign language 

“Nice to meet you Damian my names Allan” 

He looked shocked that Allan could understand him and he asked him “how?” Using sign language 

“We’re required to learn sign language it helps us communicate on a battle field. so who’s your friend?”

“Her names Teresa”

“Nice to meet you Teresa”

“I prefer to be called Terra”

“Um okay. sorry about the weapons by the way we thought you might be a monster”

“So you’re a half-blood too”

Just then James ran up panting a little and said “we all are, that city, the camp, well except for Terminus and the lares”

“Who’s he?”

“Yeah, who’s he?” 

“I’m James Benson son of Trivia” a torch with a green flame appeared in his left hand and a key appeared in his right hand 

“James, this is Teresa and this is Damian”

Damian and Teresa waved 

“So who’s my father?”

“Uh we don’t know he has to claim you”

“What about Damian’s?”

James and Allan both shrugged and Damian looked disappointed 

“C’mon cheer up, you’re gonna get a weapon to kill monsters with”

“She already has one”

“What?”

“Her earrings”

Allan looked at them they looked like a bow and a spear surrounded by circles and latched onto her ears 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure, Teresa take one off”

Teresa gave him a look and told him that she prefers to be called Terra and then took the bow off and it grew into a full sized bow without arrows 

“Hmm we should probably get you a quiver. James could you tell the praetors we have two new arrivals?”

“Course”

“Thanks witch boy”

“No problem ice prince”

“C’mon you two time to pick out your murder weapons”


	13. My dad offers me immortality so I can fight a war for him (Allan POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allan figures out his father and Khione organized his mother’s murder

“Ok Damian before you start swinging that thing around you’re gonna need to learn how to use it”

“Okay when do I learn?”

“After you get your probatio tablet”

“When do we get those?”

“Later if someone stands for you”

“If?”

“Don’t worry I’ll stand for one of and James can stand for the other just don’t mess up otherwise we could all end up in a sack with a rabid dog”

“What!?”

“That rarely happens”

“Any rules we should know about?”

“People in purple capes are in charge of everyone and people with badges are only in charge of specific groups of people they’ll tell you anything else you need to know”

“Ok so what are you?”

“I’m a scout my abilities and my choice of attire usually help with that”

“The jacket?”

“Yep”

“Is it magic?”

“Yes it is”

“Does it turn you invisible!?”

“No my jacket is invincible”

“So it can’t be destroyed?”

“And it works like a wearable shield”

“Can I have one!”

“No this was a gift from my mom before she...”

“Wait I thought your dad was the god”

“He is. my moms dead”

“Oh I didn’t mean to upset you”

“No Damian you didn’t do anything”

“Did it just get colder?”

Allan looked down at his hands his skin was its normal colour so he wasn’t doing this he looked at Damian then Terra then back to Damian who was bathed in a purple light and had something growing out of his back

They were just bones at first  
Then flesh grew on them  
And purple feathers sprouted out of them

Damian had been claimed by Aquilon

Terra looked confused  
“Um why does Dami have wings?”

“Apparently he’s my half brother”

“Yay!”

“Do they work!?”

“They should but he should probably get some lessons”

“Can you teach him?”

“My flying is a bit different than his. See, no wings”

“So who can teach him?”

“Della, first cohort, daughter of Aquilon, she’s fifteen, brown hair, purple wings, bratty attitude, rich family who live in new Rome”

“Ok I’ll go find her”

James ran up to them smiling “the praetors know about Damian and Terra, what are you talking about”

“Flying lessons from Della”

“maybe you shouldn’t”

“Why?”

“She was just discharged”

“Oh no that’s so bad” Allan was being sarcastic

“She’s your half sister you have to feel something for her”

“Khione’s my half sister and she killed my mother”

“You saw her on top of a five story building from the ground!”

“Enhanced vision and hearing are a common ability!”

“Della’s not Khione!”

“She’s still a brat and obviously can’t be trusted if she was discharged!”

“Enough both of you!”

“Yeah! You guys are fighting like an old couple”

Allan shot James a look that said we’ll finish this later

“Over here is the temple of Jupiter where our current augur works”

“What’s an auger?”

James answered Terra “he guts teddy bears for a glimpse of the future it’s weird but it’s better than killing living animals”

“Who’s the auger?”

“Octavian, just imagine a scarecrow with blond hair and you’ve got Octavian”

“I heard that”

Octavian had some how snuck up on them and was holding his knife

“And who are these two?”

Damian called him a murderer in sign language and Terra being the spunky girl she was kicked him in the shin and hid behind James

“So a mute and a rebel neither of them are useful so we may as well just kill them”

“If they survived Lupa then they must be useful now go stab some more teddy bears scarecrow boy”

“What’s Your rank Allan?”

“Scout”

“And what’s mine?”

“Auger”

“So who’s higher ranking here?”

“You”

“Good don’t forget it”

Allan clenched his fists ready to punch the blond but before he could James grabbed his arm “don’t” so instead Allan concentrated on the ground Octavian was walking on his finger tips turned blew and ice formed on the ground causing Octavian to slip and fall face first into the mud

He ran to Octavian’s side pretending it was an accident

“Sorry it happens when I get frustrated”

He offered Octavian a hand which he surprisingly took  
When Allan pulled him up he whispered into his ear

“Do it again and a I let out your failure to protect your fellow demigod, what was his name? Liam i think”

“H-how do you kn-”

He tried to ask Octavian how he knew about his little brother but Octavian had walked away

“What’s wrong?” James had ran up and grabbed his shoulder when he saw Allan’s face

“Did you tell him about Liam?”

“No I didn’t you told me not to”

“Who’s Liam?”

“Then how’d he find out?”

“Allan you talk when you sleep”

“But I thought you were the only one there”

“Hey, Who’s Liam?”

“No I had just finished using healing magic on you when you woke up”

“Octavian can’t use healing magic”

“You and I both know he likes to keep tabs on people in case he needs to blackmail them and one of my siblings was working on your wound as well he’s also ‘friends’ with Octavian”

“Damian keeps asking you two Who in Pluto is Liam!

“My brother”

“Like Dami?”

“We had the same mom and maybe the same dad”

“So where is he?”

“Probably coyote poo”

“Oh”

“And it was my fault I failed to protect him”

“Allan I’ve already said this it wasn’t your fault he was killed by a cyclops not you”

“If I hadn’t slept that night the cyclops wouldn’t have snuck up on us”

“You probably would’ve collapsed from exhaustion and you would both be dead”

“That’s helpful”

“Well your mood is definitely improving your being sarcastic again”

“I’m going for a fly”

“Hey! You can’t just leave in the middle of a conversation!”

“Really cause I’m doing it right now”

Allan lifted himself off the ground and flew away towards the northern corner of the valley to his fathers temple

He kicked his fathers alter cussing in Latin when he kicked to hard

“Ow ow ow ow, two years and the universe still likes torturing me”

“Hello Allan” the voice spoke from behind him was cold and familiar

“You!”

“Oh calm down, you just turned into clouds”

Allan concentrated putting his jumbled thoughts back together solidifying himself in the process

“What do you want?” Allan was barely able to talk his emotions were jumbled he felt scared and angry and upset and it confused him so much

“It’s not what I want it’s want father wants”

Allan turned around to look at his half-sister “if our father wants to talk to me then he can and come talk to me himself”

Khione laughed a cold empty laugh  
“You think you have a choice?”

“Well I’m not go-” Allan didn’t get to finish his sentence because he was turned into snow and shot North solidifying in his fathers throne room “-ing”

“Ah tu es là”

“I don’t speak whatever that was”

“That was French little brother”

“Hi Zethes” Allan turned his head to look at his half-brother

“Hi” came a voice belonging to his other immortal ex-Demigod half-brother

“Hey Cal” Allan turned to look the other way at his much more likeable half-brother

Allan zipped up His jacket just in case of a fight and said “what do you want father?”

Aquilon spoke in heavily accented English “to offer you what your brothers have”

“Which is?”

“Immortality” was his answer

“Why are you offering me this?”

“I offer all my children immortality”

“You just claimed Damian he’s one of your children why isn’t he here?”

“Well he’s much to young”

“What about Della”

“Who?”

“Your demigod daughter”

“Much to young”

“She’s fifteen”

“What’s your answer”

Something dawned on Allan things fell into place  
The way Khione looked at him as if he were a weapon  
The fact his father didn’t just blast him to bits for asking to many questions  
He realized he was a weapon  
Possibly against the three other wind gods

“I’m a weapon to you two”

“Don’t be ridiculous”

“Khione you killed my mother so I would feel like I had nowhere else to go you probably would’ve gone after Liam while we were in the woods but I was always watching except when... you told the cyclops were to find us”

“That’s enough!” His father had gotten of his throne “answer the question child”

“No I’m not going to, so destroy me if I’m wrong” everyone was completely silent for exactly two minutes “didn’t think so” with that Allan turned to leave but before he could his father said “leave this room as a demigod and you will be disowned”

“Good” was all his father got before Allan left


	14. I find an evil cruise ship (James POV)

Allan had come back from his temper tantrum after maybe half an hour  
he looked drained and sick  
Terra and Damian had gone to assemble for war games and James was waiting for Allan 

“We’re going to be late because of you” 

Allan didn’t answer him not even a sarcastic comment

“Hey are you feeling ok?”

Still no answer 

“Are you possessed or something?”

Nothing 

“Ok you’re either coming with me or I’m dragging you”

Finally he said something but James couldn’t hear him because he was whispering  
“What?”

“My dad wants to use me as a weapon”

“What!?”

“You don’t believe me do you”

“Um, I honestly don’t know what to believe i mean I can literally make my lies reality just by concentrating”

“I know the feeling”

“How would you know about making your lies a reality”

“I meant the ‘I don’t know what to believe part’”

“Did you hear about the titans”

“Like Saturn or like the old football team”

“Saturn although I wish it was the fact we were watching a movie or a football game tonight”

“What’s wrong with the titans?”

“They’re trying to make a comeback”

“How do you know?”

“A few demigods got dream warnings from their parents including Jason”

“If Jupiter messaged some then this is really must be serious”

“Scouts have to report for stealth training and children of Trivia have to report to the field of mars to search for mount Othyrs or titans that have escaped their prisons”

“Um how late am I?”

James checked his watch “Two minutes”

“What about you?”

“Four”

“Go!”

“Can’t you just fly us both there?”

“I can try” Allan floated above James and grabbed his hands lifting him off the ground “and we have lift off, where to?”

“Field of mars I guess, it’s closer”

“Ok then”

Allan flew them to the field of mars and dropped James off flying away after James’ feet were on the ground  
James looked at his siblings who were all sitting in a circle eyes closed trying to sense titan magic  
James sat down and closed his eyes and imagined titans  
James’ sensed a titan really close by but he tried to ignore because it was just atlas holding up the sky 

“Find anything Nora?” He whispered to his half sister 

“No, you?”

“Just atlas”

“Ugh interference sucks” James opened his eyes and looked at Nora who was rubbing her temples 

“You ok?”

“Yeah fine”

Nora wasn’t just his half sister she was also the one who stood for him when he first came to camp

“So you and What’s-his-name found two more half-bloods?”

“Uh Yeah we did Terra and Damian”

“Do you know who their parents are?”

“Damian’s is Aquilon and Terra’s is still unknown”

“Anything noticeable about the girl?”

“She has blonde hair and a bow that comes from an earring we haven’t seen what the other earring does yet”

“Maybe Apollo?”

“That what I thought”

“I think we should get back to what we’re supposed to be doing”

“Right” James closed his eyes and sensed for titan magic completely ignoring atlas and finding a cruise ship... full of monsters

“Ok that’s strange”

“What?”

“Found a cruise ship full of monsters”

“Oh that is weird”

James went back to searching but something kept pulling him towards the ship he decided to try something he looked at the ship using aura vision the entire ship was enveloped in a golden aura 

“I found something!”

“What is it!?”

“The ship has a golden aura around it”

“So?” This came from his half brother Dennis who was just slightly annoying 

“So, it’s Saturn’s aura!”

“Why would a planet have an aura” 

“The titan not the planet!” This came from every child of Trivia in the circle except Dennis

“Oh whoops” Dennis said while shrugging 

“We were looking for titans how do you not understand that he was talking about a titan”

“I thought we were sleeping”

“Anyways, has anyone else found anything”

A lot of them said they just found atlas but that wasn’t helpful at all  
Some said that they saw the ship but ignored it and some said they went to check on the other titans but chickened out when they started hearing monsters in 

“So we know nothing but the fact that Saturn’s on a cruise ship”

Multiple people said yes and some nodded 

“Just great”

“This sucks, wait what if we checked out the ship!” That came from his half brother Chris 

“I don’t see a problem with that” Nikki said 

“Neither do I” Vincent 

“Sounds fun” Dennis said that

“Let’s go already” Kevin said to them 

“Wait, Kevin need to talk to you” James looked at his half brother in the first cohort

“What do you want James?” 

“Hmm, Liam North”

A look of panic came across Kevin’s face

“W-what Who’s t-that?”

“What did you tell the auger?”

“Nothing I-I didn’t tell him anything”

“Who do you think you are?”

“Kevin Crade son of Trivia”

“Why’d you tell Octavian?”

“You know what fine it’s not like you can attack me, Yes I told Octavian about your friends traveling companion, are you happy now?”

James glared at him “I may not be able to attack you but I can curse you”  
James said an incantation and stared at him “anytime you tell anyone about someone else’s secrets you will be interrupted by stubbing your toe on something”

“Really that’s the best thing you can come up with?”

James closed his eyes and went to meet with his siblings


	15. I get a scorpion for a pet (Justin POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets assignments from a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again

He was in the titans army this was good even though there was always the lingering thought that these monsters were going to eat him any that tried were immediately killed by some other demigod or himself, there were mortals on this ship too which seemed both smart and stupid they weren’t really convincing just really creepy  
The mortals always had blank stares as if they weren’t really themselves  
And they only had like two lines of dialogue 

But aside from the monsters, creepy stares and Kronos’ barely seen temper the ship was pretty nice each demigod got there own quarters, quality weapons and children of Hecate got magic training from empousai which was interesting to say the least

He’d told Luke that there could possibly be a few more recruits coming but so far neither Liam or Alex had shown up

“Stupid, they’re just being stupid they’ll show up”  
He was pacing back and forth in his room which was really quite nice had it not been for the multiple axe marks in the walls  
The decor was nice, fancy shelves, a queen sized bed, Floor to ceiling windows, a walk in closet and several other things including a private bathroom Luke had been stuffed in the Hermes cabin and new how it felt to have tiny space so he gave each demigod that joined there own private quarters  
Justin wasn’t admiring the room though, he was trying to iris message Alex who wasn’t answering him for obvious reasons  
It still pissed him off 

“Fine! If you don’t want to talk then we won’t talk”

He threw his axe through the mist making yet another marking on the wall

“Maybe I should just focus on making some potions”

He waved his hand at a bookshelf calling to the book he wanted  
A book flew into his hand and opening to a page with a recipe for a extremely powerful sleeping potion 

“Let’s see some some water from the river Lethe, a drakon scale, a poppy picked by Hypnos, and a mortals bottled nightmare”

All the ingredients were hard to get but the hardest was the bottled nightmare because it had to come from a mortal and since all the mortals here were basically zombies he had to temporarily release a mortal from Luke’s control 

It had been a little girl he had moved the Mist away from her eyes, poor girl would need therapy because of the things she saw but it worked and he had several bottled nightmares 

Putting all the ingredients into a bowl and mixing them together ,are the liquid inside turn red like blood with some flecks of silver in it 

He poured it into multiple vials and stuck his head out the door and walked to an empousa who examined the vial 

“Very good boy, this will do nicely”

“Uh Thanks I guess”

“Your next assignment is to summon a pit scorpion and get it under your control

“Alright then”

Before summoning the scorpion he made an antidote for the venom 

“Ok time to summon an extremely dangerous incredibly poisonous scorpion”

He thrust his hand out and concentrated a small portal ripped open on the floor

“Come on you stupid super deadly arachnid” 

Nothing came through 

“Ugh I hate this assignment I came here to fight gods not to do homework”

There was a random flash from the portal and he looked down to see the pit scorpion  
Justin could talk with animals apparently because when the scorpion made a series of sounds with its mouth thing he heard it say “die demigod scum”

“Whoa no need for calling people scum I’m with the titans”

“You speak pit scorpion!?”

“Um apparently my names Justin by the way what’s your”

“I don’t have one”

“Oh yeah you’re a pit scorpion, uh how about Peter, hey how do you feel about being a Mistform?”

“Um ok as long as I don’t go back to Tartarus”

“Deal” with that Justin pulled a card out of his pocket and said an incantation sucking his new pet pit scorpion into the card 

He left the room to show Embress 

“Where is the scorpion boy”

“Right here demon” he pulled the card out of his small deck of cards and showing her

“Good you’re done for tonight, go sleep”

He said an incantation stoping Embress from Entering his room and sucking out his life force and going to sleep instantly


	16. I get a headache from hell (Liam POV)

***fifth year

“Percy! Annabeth!” Alex called out “Where are you guys!?” 

“What if they got eaten?”

“I doubt that would’ve happened Liam”

“Just spitballing”

“Has he been bugging you too?”

“Who?”

“Apparently he hasn’t”

“Who’s bugging you?”

“Justin”

“Um why, didn’t you two like break up or something?”

Alex blushed “W-What, Justin and I weren’t a couple!”

“You sure?”

“No, y-yes um” her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red 

“Oh look there they are”

“What? Oh right Percy and Annabeth”

Liam leaned into her ear and said one thing “Justin”

Her face was as red as mr. D’s “Shut up, what do you know”

“…”

“…”

“I know you have a crush on Justin”

“Ugh you’re so annoying”

“I’m ten it’s my job to be annoying 

“Why do you think Justin has been trying to contact me for the past two years”

“He could be trying to tell you about Luke’s plans”

“Doubtful”

“Why’s that?”

“He came to my house in Pierre”

“You live in South Dakota?”

“Don’t change the subject, he tried to recruit me and my mom knew him and thought we were still-”

“A couple?”

“No, friends so she invited him in and I couldn’t kill him in front of her so I just sat there while he talked about this ‘amazing boarding school’ he’s going to”

“A school?”

“He meant the titan army, Liam”

“Oh right” now Liam was blushing from embarrassment “uh go on”

“And then he just gets up and leaves” 

“Oh that’s not so bad”

“He’s also mastered the Mist”

“What?”

“He can alter memories and make illusions he’s so much More dangerous now”

“That’s not good” Liam said before tripping on a rock catching himself before he fell down 

“Woah are you ok”

“I hate rocks” he mumbled under his breath before saying “Yeah I’m fine” 

“We should probably get back to cabin eleven”

“Yeah” Liam smiled before stoping in his track a slight pain had started in his head  
Growing until it was pounding he fell to his knees holding his head between his hand and rocking back and forth slowly

“Liam!”

Something was trying to surface in his mind it was hazy and it hurt like hell 

“Medic! We need a medic!”

He could barely hear her his headache was overwhelming any thoughts other than pain he felt tear but he ignored them 

“Hey are you okay!?”

He wanted to yell no he was not okay but all that came out of his mouth was a silent scream of pain, this headache, no headache was an understatement, this head torture was worse than the last ones 

He managed to choke out a cry for help which was already coming something cold was pressed against his lips and poured into his mouth, it was nectar the pain subsided and he could stand again 

“T-thanks” he was still shaking uncontrollably and could barely speak but he managed to take a few steps until someone grabbed his arm and led him to the medical bay 

“You’re staying here tonight Liam” his eyes were closed but he recognized Alex’s voice  
he nodded and sat in the cot “there will be a few Apollo campers for a check up in the morning”

He nodded again and lied down pulling the sheets over his chest 

“Sleep well” Liam didn’t hear her as he drifted into fitful sleep

He dreamed about nothing, well almost nothing he was in a void just standing on nothing and then two people appeared a black haired boy with a jacket and purple shirt and a brown haired boy also with a purple shirt except he was in pyjamas while the black haired boy was fully dressed  
The black haired boy was pacing and the brown haired boy was sitting on something that Liam couldn’t see 

The black haired boy spoke first “Mount. Othrys is on mount. Tam!? That is way to close for comfort”

Then the brown haired boy spoke “Says the guy who’s dating a very touchy-feely demigod”

“Why do you hate her so much? Jess is a really nice person”

“She’s to clingy”

“Oh come on James she’s not that cling”

“Shh”

“Don’t shush me”

“Allan will you shut up there’s someone watching us”

Allan!? A memory practically slapped him in the face  
One sentence and a face the sentence was “why can’t you be a normal five year old”  
And the face belonged to the black haired boy 

“A-Allan”  
The brown haired boy made a three fingered claw over his heart and pushed his hand away from his chest the dream shifted and he saw a very, very large red guy  
He was large in multiple ways and he smelled like dirt he yelled some profanity’s before stabbing something 

The dream shifted once again and he was in the woods  
Alex was standing with a flashlight, a prism and a golden drachma 

She turned on the flashlight and put the prism in front of it putting them both down on a tree branch

“Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering and show me Justin Oak, please”

The image shimmered to Justin mixing something in a bowl

“Alex, it’s been a while I’m glad you called”

“Don’t greet me like we’re friends Justin”

“So why did you call? did you change your mind about my offer?”  
He said it absentmindedly like he didn’t care even though he probably really did judging from the frequency of his calls

“No”

“Why’d you call then?”

“What did you do to Liam!?”

“Keep it down”

“What did you do?”

“Haven’t seen him in a while so I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about”  
He still wasn’t looking at her

“He’s been getting headaches since you hit him with that potion”

“Oh now I remember what you’re talking about”

“What’d you do?” 

“The potions curing his amnesia, slowly though and it’ll be painful until he gets a cure”

“Why would you do that!?”

“As a bargaining chip, join me and you get the cure”

“Or I can ask Chiron”

“I wouldn’t”

“Why not?”

“Because if you use the wrong mix and it fails then it’ll progress faster it could even possibly kill him”

“You’re insane”

“I’m just planning ahead now if you’ll excuse me I have some spells to cast”

“What are you talking about?”

Justin didn’t answer just waved and swiped his hand through the mist dissolving the connection 

“Argh I hate you Justin I-I hate y-you” she collapsed curling herself into a ball and crying “why’d you have to go? It was fine here everything was fine” she stood up picking up a rock and hurling it at a bush 

“Hey!” An angry dryad appeared out of the bush 

“Opps sorry rose”

“Don’t do it again”

She wiped tears and walked back towards the camp  
As the sun rose  
she must’ve woken up early to sneak into the woods  
Everything went black and he woke up almost head butting Lee Fletcher

“Watch it I don’t need a broken nose to fix while I’m supposed to be giving you a check up”

“Sorry lee”

“Just lay back while I finish up”

“Okay”

“How often do these headaches happen”

“Um maybe once or twice every three months, last night was unscheduled”

“Can’t exactly schedule things like that”

“I know”

“When did these headaches start?”

“A few years ago, the year we got the Golden Fleece”

“Did you touch anything magic or toxic?”

“Well justin threw a sleeping potion at me”

“Could possibly be a side affect of the potion”

“You’re the doctor gods son”

Just then Alex walked in and tapped lee on the shoulder and telling him 

“it’s not a side affect of the potion, it’s the potions purpose, to restore memories slowly and apparently painfully, the pain is only going to get worse unless we get a cure”

“How do you know this?”

She hesitated for about a minute  
“I Iris messaged Justin he said that he had the cure and I had to join him in the titan army if I wanted to get it”

Liam piped up  
“You can’t seriously be thinking about it, Alex I’ll be fine”

“I don’t think you will though, what if it happens while you’re in a fight you could be killed”

“I’ll be fine”

“Fine I won’t go but if you need the cure I will join the titans for that cure”

“I need to finish my check up”


	17. We kill a bunch of ‘little crowns’ and Allan dumps snow on us (James POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to summarize this chapter

Allan’s fourth year, James’ fifth

James was pacing back and forth in the training arena while Allan, Terra and Damian were sitting on a bench James had told Allan they were going to be sparring which was a lie and had told the other two to just follow He had sensed a huge shift of power on mount. Tam

He’d asked his siblings if they’d felt it too and they said they had

“This is bad” James said while glancing at his friends Allan looked bored and Damian was playing Rock Paper Scissors with Terra

“For the tenth time what is so bad!?” Allan was getting frustrated and probably wanted to hit something with his sword

“You’ve been pacing for the past half hour and playing Rock Paper Scissors with a mute kid is starting to get boring” Terra stopped playing with Damian who immediately looked disappointed

“Is Terra gonna be claimed soon?” Damian signed

“I’ve already been claimed! How do you not know this”

“By who?”

“Apollo, Damian you were the first person I told”

“I was!?”

“You were ignoring me weren’t you”

“Maybe I was? I don’t remember”

“Stop lying you remember everything you’ve ever seen or heard”

“Damian you have a photographic memory?” Allan looked at him with a confused look

“Will everyone just be quiet! This is important!” James yelled at them

“So tell us what it is already!”

“Me and the other children of Trivia sensed a huge shift in magical energy on mount. Tam we’re assuming that the burden of the sky has been lifted off of atlas’ shoulders”

“By who?” Damian asked

“How are we supposed to know that!?”

“Well you said that the burden of the sky has been given to someone else” Terra said

“I said we’re assuming”

“Oh, so did you call us here to tell us that cause that’s completely unhelpful and I was wanting to hit something with my sword”

“Yeah I lied about that” he said before dodging a spike of ice

“You’re evil you know that”

“Wow thanks”

“Are you two done?” Damian asked them

“No” Allan said

“Yes” James said anyways making Allan shoot another ice spike at him “will you stop with that!”

“Ok so how do we find out who took the sky?”

At that moment James felt another shift “someone else just took the sky”

“Oh for Vulcans sake” Allan muttered

“What is it national take the sky day?” Terra said angrily

“Can I have a turn!?” Damian signed excitedly

“No!” All three of them said in unison

“Why not the sky’s just air”

“It’s not so much holding up the air as it is holding up Uranus” James told Damian

Damian snickered and Allan face palmed “the god Damian, the god that probably drove Terra mad”

“Hey I’m not crazy!”

“I meant the earth goddess”

“Why can’t we just call her Gaea?”

“That’s her Greek name but nobody really cares and calls her whatever they want”

“Let’s just call her Gaea it’s easier especially when I’m here”

“Okay you two just went on a pointless tangent about the earth when we should be talking about the fact that Atlas might be free!”

Damian looked at them and signed “who’s Atlas?”

“Damian have you been paying any attention to any of your lessons?”

Damian shrugged and then looked down at the ground putting his hands in his pockets

James sighed “Atlas was or still is Saturn’s general”

Damian looked at him confused

“Saturn is the king of the titans”

Damian nodded and went back to looking bored

“We could get a quest”

“None of us are centurions, Terra

“Oh right, anybody know how to get centurion rank”  
Terra looked at Allan

“I’ve been here four years and I’ve never asked I’m fine being a scout”  
She turned to James

“I haven’t asked either”  
Terra looked at the ground thinking for a minute

“We could sneak out”

“No!” James and Allan both yelled at the same time

“Why not?” Damian asked them

“Romans are very creative with their punishments”

“Like what?”

“Cleaning the stables with your tooth brush” Allan answered

“Cleaning the floor of the pool in the bathhouse with a toilet brush and your abilities” James told him

“Kicked out of the legion” Allan said

“Executed” James said bluntly

“Ok we get it!”

“Jeez remind me never to get on the bad side of a centurion”

“Uh Damian only our centurions can give us Those punishments meaning you could get on the bad side of any centurion except yours, I wouldn’t recommend it though”

“Oh, I still don’t get the rules”

“Just do what you’re told and you’ll be fine”

“You guys get sidetracked easily” James told them “we’re supposed o be discussing the titan that might be running around”

“Just tell the praetors or the centurions they’ll deal with it” Terra told him

“I’m scared of Reyna” James said

They all stared at him and Allan said “everyone’s scared of Reyna in a good way though”

“I don’t wanna tell her, can’t I just tell Jason he’s a lot less terrifying”

“He’s the son of Jupiter!”

“That just makes him powerful ability wise, Reyna is powerful in a completely different way”

“Just tell them already”

*** praetors office

James knocked on the door “h-hello?”

A female voice answered “Enter”  
He opened the door and walked in seeing both the praetors perched over a table with a map on it

“What is it James?” Reyna asked neither of them really paying attention to him

“So earlier today I was talking with Nora and then we both felt a magical disturbance”

“So?” Jason said still focused on the map

“All the other children of Trivia felt it too”

“Why are you telling us this?” Reyna

“It came from mount Tam”

“Where Atlas is holding up the sky”

“Was. We think that somebody took the sky from him”

They looked up from the map and at James which made him extremely nervous “he’s escaped?”

“W-we think s-So”

“This is bad” Jason said to Reyna “one we could handle, two would be possible, three maybe but this means that four have escaped”

“Four titans have escaped!?” James’ voice seemed very small and insignificant “why didn’t you tell the camp?”

“Panic isn’t good for anyone except for the opposing side” Reyna answered “you’re not going to tell anyone yet, understand?”

“Yes praetor”

“Was that all you needed to say?”

“Yes”

“Good because there’s a basilisk nest underneath the temple of Apollo you and your friends can get rid of it” Jason winced a little when Reyna said that but she didn’t seem to notice “we need to get back to looking for possible spots that mount Othyrs could reappear”

James did as he was told walking back to his friends “c’mon guys we have to clear out a basilisk nest”

“Well that’s just amazing” Allan said

“What’re basilisks?” Damian asked

“Damian That was covered yesterday!” Terra said “they’re snakes that spit fire and kill anything they touch their name means little crown”

“Cute” Damian said. “Wait how’s Allan supposed to help? his powers revolve around ice and basilisks breathe fire”

“That’s what I said the first time they made me do this, I got to clean everything in the armoury and i still had to clear out the basilisks”

After they’d gotten to the temple of Apollo and they were crawling through the tunnels of the nest with flashlights Terra started asking Allan and James a bunch of questions

“Where are you guys from?”

“Toronto”

“California city”

“Ok I know where California city is but where’s Toronto”

“Ontario”

“You’re Canadian!?”” She sounded surprised

“Yes I’m Canadian”

“How’d you find out you were a demigod?”

“My mom was killed I left Canada and found Lupa”

“My dad told me after I hadn’t seen him for ten years”

“Both of those sound depressing”

“Demigods live depressing lives you just gotta keep a positive outlook on things” James told her

“Is That What you call it? I always thought you were just naive”

“Hey... actually you might be right ice prince”

Laughs echoed through the caves

“So how’d you guys get into the legion?”

“I killed a ton of werewolves”

“Calmed down a rampaging elephant with magic, his names Hannibal”

“Do you have any not immortal family?”

“Not anymore”

“My dad who abandoned me and my foster family”

“They’re pretty nice even offered to adopt me, I said no because they already had enough mouthes to feed and children to clothe but it was nice of them to offer” Allan laughed nervously “I think I might be a bit claustrophobic”

“Okay next question”

“Do you have a list of these?”

“Of course I do, now shut up so I can ask you the next question”

Allan and James both laughed

“What are or were the names of your family members”

“My brother was named Liam, my mom was named Sarah, and my stepdad was Jake”

“My dads name is Jeffery, my foster dads name is Aaron, my foster moms name is Kira, my foster brother and sister are twins and named Mitchel and Laura”

“Now it’s you’re turn Terra”

“No I have one more question, who named you?”

“My mom named me and my brother”

“Foster family my dad didn’t even give me a name I was just the baby or when he was mad the mistake”

“Ouch, ok now you can ask me”

Allan went first “where’d you meet Damian?”

“We were neighbours I’ve known him my whole life”

Then James went “where are you from?”

“Phoenix, Arizona”

Allans turn again “who’s you’re mom”

“Claire Blake”

“The classical musician?” James almost yelled but hit his head on the cave ceiling “ouch”

Terra flushed “yes the classical musician”

“Who?” Allan asked

“She’s famous! Terra you’re rich and your moms famous”

“Shhh there are a lot of gold diggers out there and besides she’s only famous with a select group of people”

“Which apparently includes James” James was trying hard to contain his excitement and failing miserably at it “James calm down”

James reached over to Allan’s shoulder and flicked the snake bite that was still there on his shoulder and hurt if someone hit just the right spot

Allan helped jumped hit his head of the cave ceiling and started rubbing his head and shoulder cussing at James in Latin

“Next question”

“Can I get your moms autograph”

“James stop with my mom”

“Aw, um ok how’d you find out you were a demigod?”

“My mom didn’t know that my dad was a god so it wasn’t her, actually I think my dad told me he didn’t say what his name was but he’d did say I was a half-blood and gave me my earrings”

“Snakes!” Allan yelled when they walked into a chamber large enough to stand in but not really big enough to use a spear or a bow

“That’s not a question” Terra remembered why they were down here “oh right, um I don’t have any weapons for in here”

“James and I can handle this you and Damian handle any stragglers”

James unsheathed his stiletto and Allan turned his ring into a Pugio

“This is gonna suck and I know it” Allan said

One jumped onto Allan’s arm obviously expecting his jacket to melt but it didn’t and Allan just cut it’s head of

“I hate these things”

“Yeah me too” there were about twenty so not the biggest nest but not the smallest either, one spit fire at James but he blocked with a magic bubble which he promptly threw at around five basilisks crushing them “yes, I’m crushing it! Get it?”

“Gods why?” Allan said before shredding a few snakes with hail shards

“Oh come on that was funny” James threw a ball of magic at one and it exploded blowing up two other snakes along with it

“No it really wasn’t “ Allan stabbed one it the head and chucked it at another one melting it

“You’ve got no sense of humour icebreaker”

“So it’s icebreaker now?” Allan made an ice spike and it impaled three snakes before they disintegrated

“I’m just trying some more nicknames”

“Just blow up another snake witch boy”

James threw another ball of magic this one turned the snake into a pig “My half sisters specialty turning things into pigs!”

“Nora turns things into pigs?” Allan used the wind to knock a snake into a wall

“Not Nora, Circe” James turned one into a polecat “ha my mom has one exactly like this except it has gas issues”

“Oh that half sister and I don’t need to know about a gassy polecat” Allan took a potion from James’ pocket “need this” he threw it and it splashed onto five basilisks turning them to stone

“Oh come on do you know how hard it is to make a medusa potion!?”

“No I can’t say I do but that should be all of them”

“I’m not the evil one you are”

“C’mon we gotta see if we missed any”

They crawled out of the tunnel and James just laid down in the sun for a while

“You need a shower James”

“Haha Wait till you see Allan”

“Damian and I killed the snakes that got away but we need Allan to put out a few fires”

“James we’re filthy. What in Pluto happened up here!?”

James opened his eyes and looked around there were lines of dead grass and random fires on the ground and temples he looked over to his left and saw that he was laying right beside a pile of golden dust he freaked out and jumped off the ground

“Really nobody told me I almost snorted a pile of monster cocaine!”

Allan, Terra and Damian all laughed

“So That was funny but the joke after I crushed a bunch of snakes wasn’t?”

“Yeah pretty much”

“Just put out the fires”

Allan closed his eyes and got a look of light headedness his skin turned pale and his fingertips turned blue he reached out and a cold wind rushed over temple hill putting out any temples that were on fire

“There done”

“You’re getting a lot better at doing that, last time you dumped snow on the hill and it looked like Christmas in Canada”

“What was he trying to do?”

“Dump snow on Octavian, not the entire hill”

“Did you dump snow on him?”

“Yes along with anybody else that was on the hill”

“Do it again!” Damian signed

“No!” James said

“Okay” Allan said before closing his eyes and dumping snow on them


	18. Chapter 18

James’ fifth year Allan’s fourth

They were probably in trouble  
One of their centurions had gotten snow dumped on them

“Dakota I swear it was an accident”

“Swear on the Styx?” Dakota said before taking a swig of cherry Kool-aid while Allan became very interested in the snow he was standing on “didn’t think so”

James was watching this slightly amused, Terra and Damian were playing in the snow and hit Dakota with a snowball who told them to stop throwing snowballs at him 

“That’s the fourth time!”

“Sorry Dakota” Terra apologized 

Now Allan and James were both grinning like mad men 

“Allan you’re gonna clean the armoury”

“Dammit... Dakota basilisk!” Allan yelled and Dakota turned his weapon at the ready but there was no snake “James let go!” James had grabbed onto Allan’s leg and was holding him down 

“You’re not leaving Allan, Dakota I can guard him while he cleans the armoury if that’s okay”

Dakota took another swig from his Kool-aid flask “go ahead and Allan try not to get hit by an airplane”

Allan looked at him and he was probably about to start Latin swearing at both of them 

a ball of magic appeared in James’ hand and tossed it at Allan who immediately shut up “language”

Allan just glared at him and James stuck his tongue out at him

And started pulling on Allan’s leg to move him to the armoury he was like a very angry human ballon 

Allan started kicking at him with his other leg this went on for about two minutes while they were walking to the armoury 

“Alright what do you want!?”

He just pointed at his mouth and glared

“Oh right” he snapped his fingers Allan’s mouth lit up green and he floated down James switching his grasp from Allan’s ankle to his wrist 

“You’re so immature you know that”

“I stopped you from getting a worse punishment you should be thanking me”

“Do you mind letting go?”

“Are you gonna fly away again?”

“No... maybe” he grinned and James felt his cheeks heat up and he didn’t know why this had been happening a lot lately 

“James are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, fine”

“Really cause you look kinda sick” Allan put his free hand to James’ forehead “James you feel feverish maybe you should get some rest”

“Not until you’re done with the armoury” 

“James just get someone else to guard me”

“Allan I know all your tricks put someone else here and they’ll fall for them easy”

“James this isn’t a ploy to escape punishment you might be sick”

“I’m fine” he grabbed the boy’s hand on his forehead and pulled it away “Come on you gotta clean the armoury”

He pulled him into the armoury and gave him a dagger to clean and then went to the door 

Allan got to cleaning “hey I’m thinking about asking a girl out”

James cleared his throat and said “who?”

“Jess Drumm”

“Oh cool, have you thought about what you’re gonna say?”

“Just gonna ask her out”

“Just winging it then?” Allan let out an annoyed sigh “get it wings cause children of Aquilon have wings!” Allan just looked at him “You still in the land of the living Allan?”

“I just wanted to see if you’d figure out that I don’t have wings”

“Oh right” James let out a slightly nervous sounding laugh

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay”

“Finish your job and then we can talk some more”

Allan just closed his eyes and a look of concentration appeared on his face 

“Allan What are you doing?” 

Allan’s skin paled and his fingertips turned blue, frost spread across the weapons and armour and then the frost turned into ice and continued spreading the armour and weapons 

“Allan are you trying to get yourself in more trouble”

Allan didn’t answer he continued freezing the weapons until they were completely covered in ice 

“What are you doing!?”

“Stop talking I’m trying to work”

“On what!?”

“This” he said as he opened his eyes and the ice melted cleaning everything in the armoury 

“Now they’re gonna rust”

Allan just blasted wind at everything and smiled 

“Ok I guess that works ice prince”

The smile disappeared and he said “can we talk now?”

James laughed “you know what I think I’m gonna get some rest I’m actually feeling a little sick” 

Allan looked at him with a nervousness in his eyes “James demigods rarely get sick you could be poisoned”

“How in Pluto would I get poisoned?”

“Hmm a son of Trivia who makes potions and poisons, gee I wonder how?”

“I wasn’t poisoned Allan!”

Allan still looked worried “if you say so”

“I’m gonna get some rest tell Dakota or Gwen I won’t be at war games or anything else”

“All right feel better soon”

He left the armoury leaving Allan alone inside  
He felt frustrated and he didn’t know why, his ears and cheeks were still burning and he felt butterflies in his stomach and decided it was just a fever and he was being stupid  
he was whispering to himself so he must’ve looked crazy 

“Agh! Per superos Why is this happening to me? it’s just a fever, just a fever nothing weird like, liking your best friend in that way, oh schist I have a crush on my best friend” he laughed like a very nervous crazy person “oh gods help me” he let out another nervous laugh 

“ha-ha hey wait a crush can’t just develop over one day, I mean I’ve known him for four years but it’s not like I could’ve been crushing on him since the first day we met” 

several memories flashed through his mind such as the few times Allan hugged him he usually thought it was just Allan’s body heat but his face always felt warm when it happened more memories flashed through his head memories that came from when he was thirteen and fourteen, memories that showed an obvious liking to his friend 

“Convinced yet?”

James turned around and came face to face (well sometimes face’s” with his mother

“Mother!?” It was definitely a very loud stage whisper and it sounded confused which matched perfectly with how he felt “what’re you doing here?”

“Is that anyway to treat a goddess or your mother? That’s not how I see you treat Kira”

“What if someone sees you?”

“They’d bow like you’re supposed to do besides it’s not like they’re gonna notice I was even here”

James bowed quickly and then looked around everything and everyone was frozen in time 

“what do you want?” He said it about as nice as he possibly could to a mother that had left him with a negligent father 

“Oh don’t be mad about that James you were a child and I thought he would take care of you properly”

“He didn’t and you did nothing about it” James couldn’t help but be a bit angry 

“Of course I did, I used the mist to guide that sweet old woman who called social services”

“You did?”

“Yes, I usually let my children find their own paths but if you had stayed there you probably wouldn’t have any path to follow”

“Did you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Allan, did you make me you know?” He felt extremely uncomfortable about it 

“No love belongs to Venus and Cupid”

“So why are you here?”

“Well multiple reasons actually, one is convincing you that the this isn’t just delirium by showing you memories that make it quite obvious that you have feelings for him, two is to warn you to stay away from mount. Tamalpais, and three is to…”

“Wait, two is to what?”

“I have to go”

“What?”

“Ze- I mean Jupiter is calling”

“Um okay” had she been about to say Zeus?  
He bowed again and turned towards the barracks 

“Hmm Wait a second James I can see this makes you feel-”

“Confused, Yeah”

Three portals opened one had an image of Terra reading in her bed another showed Allan talking to Dakota and a third was to the front porch of his home

“Which one do you pick James?” 

He walked towards the one that showed an image of his home and touched it  
Everything went black and returned to normal thirty seconds later 

he was at his home in California city 

Walking up the steps he saw sidewalk chalk and been used on the porch colouring it several different colours the twins had probably done it, the flower pot that was usually filled with a random assortment of plants was empty he looked at the window that led to his adopted dad’s study

Reaching out for the doorbell and pushing the button he heard the familiar chime  
There were loud stomps and what sounded like fighting and yelling and then the door opening 

“James!” Mitchel yelled before leaping at James 

“Whoa watch out Mitchel” 

“Jamie!” Laura yelled

“I can’t catch both of you!”

That didn’t stop them and they tackled him onto the cement “ouch” it hadn’t actually hurt because he had slowed himself

Laura and Mitchel were identical twins despite the fact they were the opposite gender of each other, they both had champagne-blond hair, amber eyes with flecks of gold in them, they both had fair skin that they got from Their mom and their eye and hair colour came from their dad and people think they got their overly abundant energy from being around James, there was something different about them though specifically their hair

“You guys dyed your hair?” 

“Uh-huh do you like it?” Laura asked him excitedly 

Laura had random streaks of green (her favourite colour) going down the length of her hair which went down her upper back and Mitchell had dyed the tips of his wavy hair that went down to his eyebrows on the front and was relatively short on the sides

“Yeah it looks great” he said as he sat up 

“Do a magic trick!” They both yelled in unison James hadn’t told them he was a demigod they wouldn’t believe him anyway, they just thought it was street magic

“Um which one?”

“The flowers!” Laura yelled 

“The ball” Mitchell said

James snapped his fingers and a floating ball appeared above one hand and flowers appeared in the other, both just tricks of the mist

“Woah” they said in unison

“mama, James is here!” Laura Yelled 

“Laura, don’t be silly James is at camp remember”

James waved at his foster/adoptive mother 

“See I told you” Laura said 

“Hi mom” he said while grinning “surprise?”

She smiled kindly and said  
“Well what are you waiting for this is your home come inside”

He got up off the porch and hugged the woman that was technically his mom  
And followed her inside to see balloons and party decorations 

“What’re you doing here? I thought you were at camp” she asked out of curiosity

James rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “could we talk about that later? Are you having a party?”

“It’s the twins birthday today remember?”

“Oh right” James facepalmed “I don’t have a gift I’m gonna have to go get them something”

“You don’t have to James they didn’t even expect you to be here just showing up is a gift”

“Yeah I figured that when they tackled me, i only get hugs like that when I leave for camp and when I get back or sometimes from Allan I get hugs that are pretty similar to those but that’s usually when he feels really upset” he realized he had just gone off on a tangent about hugs from his brothers and best friend “anyways I figured why not get them an actual gift?”

“Is Allan that boy you brought here for dinner?”

“Yup that’s him” James mind was starting to wander away from this conversation and he stopped paying attention to it, the conversation went on for another three or four minutes, he heard a few words from the conversation it was something about how Allan seemed so polite which he tried not to laugh at

“Alright you can go just don’t disappear James” that snapped him back to reality 

“When have I ever disappeared?”

“Few months ago, two years ago, three years ago, five years ago, you tried to run away several times when you were three”

“You still adopted me, surprisingly”

She walked over and tried to control his constantly messy and uncontrollable hair

“How does your hair always do this?”

“I have no idea it’s like dark magic” he grinned at his pun but it probably just looked like a regular smile to his mom since she didn’t know about his powers

“Do you need any money?”

“No I’m good” he pulled a bank card out of his pocket, it was mostly purple but had random gold highlights on it along with a gold eagle and laurel wreath on it 

“SPQR bank? I’ve never heard of it”

“Uh it’s an unknown bank meant for a certain group of people” she was looking at him strange the look was a mix of suspicion and worry “and it’s not a cult!” He added quickly

“Never said it was”

“Yeah but you had that look”

“What look?”

“The one you gave me when I tried to sneak out a few months ago”

“You’re not helping your case James”

“I got it from camp” she gave him the same look “which isn’t a cult!”

“Fine but if someone starts floating and spinning their head around in a full circle I’m taking you out of that camp”

“Okay” he put his hand behind his back and snapped his fingers, a flower pot with flowers popped out of thin air and he caught it “I noticed the flower pot was empty”

“You try raising twins with way to much energy and a teenager with ADD, let’s see if you have time to plant flowers and water them everyday”

“Okay I get it, it was just supposed to be a gift”

“Laura, Mitchel Do you want to go with your brother to pick out a birthday present!?”

“Did you just dump them on me?”

“They were starting to get annoying, I had to make a cake that’s half Star Wars and half Avengers I had to buy things that are half and half and if I couldn’t find it I had to make it, these two can’t agree on anything! I need a break”

“So couldn’t you just dump them on dad?” 

“He’s ‘working’”

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“He left the house about an hour ago and didn’t take a lunch with him”

“So he just dumped them on you and now you’re dumping them on me”

“Yes”

“...”

“Speechless that’s rare”

“Really, just really?”

“Yes”

“Okay come on guys!”

They came running down the stairs Laura wearing a grey shirt and black leggings Mitchel wearing one of James’ old camp shirts which was way to big for him and a pair of jogging pants 

“Mitchel where’d you get that?” He said trying hard not to laugh

“In the attic in a box that said ‘old clothes’”

Laura laughed and pointed to James “he’s wearing the same shirt but bigger!”

James kept trying to force the laughs down so he didn’t make his little brother feel upset 

“I can put it back” Mitchel said quickly while blushing

“No no Mitch it’s fine” James took a deep breath before continuing “it just might be a little big” the shirt went down to his knees 

“So should I take it off?”

“Gimme a sec and you can put it back on” he grabbed the shirt and walked into the Bathroom casting a quick shrinking spell so that it would fit Mitchel 

“Here you go” Mitchel looked at him obviously confused

“How’d you-“

“Magic” James said cutting off the blond boy while doing jazz hands 

“Can you teach us!?”

“Um probably not”

They both looked disappointed for about thirty seconds before James reminded the they were getting birthday presents 

“Let’s go, lets go, lets go!”

“Um I need to make a call on the way there”

“Why not just use this phone” Mitchell said holding up his moms phone 

“If you didn’t look like dad I would say you were the son of Mercury” James mumbled under his breath “um I can’t”

“Why not?”

“I-” jame stopped for a moment to think of an excuse “uh I don’t know the passcode”

“Oh can’t you just magic it open?” Laura asked

“Let’s just get you your gifts” James grinned and started pushing them towards the door grabbing their shoes “besides magic and technology don’t mix well”

***

They both picked magic sets obviously not dropping the fact that they wanted to learn magic

“You two are annoying”

“Can you teach us magic now?”

“My magic is a bit different”

“Aw please”

Laura started chanting something in Latin “he will burn the forests ,raze the trees, then the mark of the wild may die on his knees”

“Um Laura where’d you learn that?”

“Some guy walked by a few months ago saying that over and over again while I was recording Allan teach Mitch to do a flip”

That sounded like a prophecy a very bad one 

“Oh and Mitch memorized the other part”

Now Mitch started saying something 

“Son of boreas prevents his death while son of Aquilon takes a new breath”

“Do you guys know what you’re saying?”

“No”

“No”

“Ok I gotta make another call”

They got to a pay phone James putting a few quarters in the coin slot

Allan picked up “James this is twice now you’re endangering your family”

“I know but this will be quick Mitchel and Laura have a prophecy memorized 

“Um what? What is it!?”

“He will Burn the forests, raze the trees, then the mark of the wild will die on his knees, son of boreas prevents his death while son of Aquilon takes a new breath”

“Um ok what’s that supposed to mean what’s the mark of the wild and what does it mean a son of Aquilons new breath?” Allan was starting to get excited 

“Um I’m assuming it means that a dead son of Aquilon comes back to life”

“Gods yes!”

“What?”

“This could mean Liam’s coming back to life! James I could kiss you...  
and the twins!”

James felt his cheeks burning “Um t-that’s great” James probably would have cussed at him self for stuttering like that but then Allan probably would’ve thought he was cussing at him “I gotta go, bye”

“James why are your cheeks red?”

“I didn’t notice they were Mitch”

“Who were you talking to?”

“No one” James could feel his cheeks heating up 

“They just got redder” Laura said “and you why would you use a phone if you weren’t calling someone”

“I wasn’t calling anyone!”

“Yes you were” Mitchel said 

“I think he’s blushing” Laura said

“What’s blushing?” Mitchel looked at her confused 

“Mommy says that it happens when you’re embarrassed” Laura answered 

“So James is embarrassed?” Mitchel replied

“Well there was something else I just can’t remember” Laura said 

“I’m still here you know” James said trying to catch their attention “you’re going to miss your party”

“Party! C’mon Laura!”

“Yeah”

James let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding 

“C’mon James!”  
“Okay oka-” James stopped and so did the twins “you two need to run” there were harpies in multiple different colours red, blue, green and they all looked hungry 

“Chicken ladies!” 

“What!? You can see them?” 

“Are we not supposed too?”

“No, you’re mortal”

“So are you silly!” Laura said 

“Well yes, uh no, sorta?”

“How can you be sort of mortal?” Mitchel asked “also what does mortal mean?”

“Run!”

They ran trying to escape the harpies no one seeming to notice the demonic bird ladies  
James snapped his fingers and his dagger appeared on his belt 

“Why do you have a knife!?” Mitchel yelled

“It’s a stiletto more of a short sword than a knife”

“Why do you have it!? Isn’t that dangerous!?” Mitchel said between panting 

“We’re being chased by demon bird ladies and that’s what you see as dangerous?”

“Why do you have it!?”

“To kill these harpies!” James said while grinning “now go hide”

James watched as the twins jumped into a dumpster and then he turned around and got hit in the face with a ball of feathers 

“Bleh gross” he said as he made the harpy explode into dust by throwing a small ball of magic in its mouth “ok who’s next?” The harpies stared as James picked up a feather and tied to piece of leather hanging off his stiletto’s grip “no one? that’s understandable, here’s a bag of chicken seed take or leave it” he pulled a bag of something that was definitely not chicken seed out of his belt of many pouches  
“Enjoy” 

He turned around “guys you can come out now!”

The twins were standing on top of the garbage in the dumpster staring 

“That bird lady thing went boom!” Mitchel yelled shocked

“How’d you do that?” Laura asked 

“Honest to gods magic” 

“Gods?” 

“Yep Jupiter, Neptune, Vulcan...”

“Who?” They both asked 

James muttered a Latin curse under his breath 

“What does that mean?”

“Never mind” 

“It means never mind?”

“What? No. Can we just change the subject”

“Okay who were you talking to?”

James felt his cheeks heating up again “let’s just go home please”


	19. Terra POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra meets her new rival a sexist a**hole named Richard (Rich) 😁

Terra

Terra was bored out of her mind, she was sitting in a monster identification class unlike Allan who was about to leave for a scouting mission of the titan stronghold, the FREAKING titan stronghold! stupid scouts get all the good jobs 

“Terra” the current volunteer teacher asked 

“That would be Medusa ma’am” Terra answered the question on the chalk board 

“Um yes that’s correct but I asked if you were paying attention” she said before going back to her lecture “and how would you defeat medusa” nobody answered “anybody? Come on this is simple” 

“Kill her with a drone?” The teacher read aloud from a piece of paper Damian had thrown at her “Um no and no throwing things Damian”

“Watch her in the reflection of a shield or any other reflective surfaces” some random kid said “my dad told me”

Either that kids dad was a mythologist or that kid was a legacy “hey why do we have to do this? Only half of us actually learn something and I am not part of that half”

“Well we could move on to who our mortal parents are if you would prefer Ms. Blake”

Fantastic this teacher knew who her mother was this was just terrific she’ll either be ridiculed or annoyed by the few people who actually liked her mother’s music “n-no it’s fine continue with the lesson”

A while passed and Terra was just staring of into space trying to imagine digging trench’s because anything was better than this stupid class

“Terra are you going to say bye to your friend?”

“Yes!” She yelled and ran over to Allan who was dressed head to toe in black and was standing just outside the door looking shocked at the enthusiastic jump and hugging 

“That was enthusiastic” Allan said with a very shocked tone 

“The enthusiasm isn’t for you it’s for getting me out of that class”Terra replied 

“Yeah, That makes more sense” Allan said back 

“What? Hey! Are you saying I don’t care?” Terra said her voice dripping with false hurt 

“What of course not” Allan said nervously before waving goodbye and turning around to leave

“Hey have you seen James?” Terra said trying not to laugh

Allan stumbled and then stood up straight before saying “uh no but I called him he’s babysitting his siblings for the next two weeks while his parents are on vacation”

“Oh you called him?” Terra said raising her eyebrows and grinning

“Uh not like that” Allan said while his cheeks turned red and then his skin colour paled as if hiding his blush 

“Uh huh” Terra said trying incredibly hard not to laugh at the obvious symptoms of his ‘secret’ crush on James 

“Yes” he said in a very controlled voice with an undertone of ‘if you don’t stop prying I’m going to strangle you, annoying little music child’

“Alright then” Terra said with a smirk watching Allan turn around to leave for a second time “and Allan”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t die, James would kill you” she said grinning and running over to hug him again

“Yes ma’am” Allan said mock saluting her and then leaning back down to hug her

“Have fun and again don’t die”

“Uh... doubtful but yeah sure I’ll try”

Allan moved away and turned into clouds floating through the vents 

Terra sighed and turned back to the classroom and walking through the door hoping to black out 

“And are all the gorgons able to turn people to stone”

“Um yes?” Said the same kid 

“Apparently your dad doesn’t know as much as you thought” Terra said from her desk 

“Hey, at least my mom isn’t spoiling me  Teresa”

Quick as a cheetah She pulled off her earring letting it grow into a spear which she spun in her hand and pointed it just under his chin directly on the windpipe the kid fumbled for his gladius which he dropped and Terra kicked away “do you have a death wish? ‘Cause anyone who calls me that must have some kind of death wish”

“N-no I don’t wanna die” the kid had started crying but his eyes gave away the fact that he was acting

“Terra” the teacher said “you can settle this later on your free time”

Thirty seconds of silence passed before she said “Fine” and turned around to get back to her desk “nobody ever call me that,  ever”

There was whispering a lot of whispering some angry, most terrified (all of them annoying) and Terra was glaring at the kid who’d insulted her and (technically) her mom 

Damian’s tapped her shoulder and passed her a note that said ‘ his name is Richard but he calls himself Rich’  referring to the kid who’d dropped his sword 

She grabbed a piece of paper and her pencil writing down ‘ well Rich is gonna end up in a ditch’  Damian stared at this for moment before writing back

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if he lost this fight’ Terra grinned at this not even realizing the teacher despite Damian furiously waving hands to get her attention 

“What’s so funny miss Blake?” The teacher who’s name was still unknown said

“Here take it I don’t care” Terra said still grinning but noting the fact that the teachers wrist only had to marks for years of service

The teacher read the note and said “I don’t see how this is funny”

“And I don’t know why you were discharged but you don’t see me asking you to explain it” she replied 

“I was not discharged, I left” she said sounding incredibly nervous 

“So you’re a deserter? You must have a pretty strong spine if you’re hiding out in the city” Terra said before breaking out into a grin

“I retired” she said slowly through gritted teeth

“That’s not what your tattoo says daughter of Venus” Terra said giving her the smile of pure innocence all Terra needed was a Halo and she could’ve been mistaken for an angel 

“How did you know that?” The teacher said nervously

“Your sleeve is up” she said pointing out the hiked up sleeve of her turtle neck sweater “weird choice of attire for a daughter of Venus”

“What would you know about clothing your wearing black camouflage pants with grass and mud stains on them” the teacher said trying to make an actually good retort 

Terra didn’t like playing the rich kid card for anything accept arguments “unlike you my mother is rich so I grew up in the lap of luxury”

“You sound like a rich brat you know that” the teacher said grinning like a psycho

“And that’s why I don’t play the rich kid card, oh look end of class! Buh-bye” Terra said getting up and waving turning around so that her elbow length strawberry blonde hair tossed in front of one of her eyes which she then blew out of her face “stupid long hair always getting in my face” she mumbled under her breath

***free time, training area

Damian ran up to her before miming a message “ so you’re really going through with this?”

“You make it sound like it’s a fight to the death” she said grinning confidently before tossing her newly braided hair behind her back 

“The scouts are should be back soon do you wanna greet them with me”

“No damian I’m going through with this”

“ Ok then have fun with your fight ”

“Oh I will, tell Allan I say hi” she said before patting his head 

“ Bye, uh are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? ”

“Yes Damian now go” she smiled as her opponent walked into the arena “ready to lose Rich?”

“lose to a girl? Yeah right”

“Ugh stupid and sexist, I’m really going to enjoy beating some sense in to you


	20. Terra POV

Okay so Rich was a good fighter and the fight wasn’t going as easy as she thought, he was quick, really quick but Terra was quicker she was using her imperial gold spear as her main weapon and her bow (with blunt arrows) if she got far enough away from him

“Ha bows are for cowards!” Rich yelled

“I’m a Daughter of Apollo idiot” Terra shot back along with an arrow “and at least I’m not trying to stab someone in the back!”

Rich rolled his eyes and Terra saw this as the perfect time to hit him in the nose with the dull side of her spear

He yelped like an injured dog and called her a prick while Terra laughed before getting hit in the stomach with the flat of Rich’s blade 

“Okay now I’m done playing miss nice girl” she grabbed a sword from the bin of, well swords and grinned 

“Finally something interesting in this dual” Rich said even though it was pretty obvious he was beginning to develop

“Scared? You should be you sexist podex” Terra picked up her spear and let it shrink back into an earring 

“Scared? That’s hilarious, you’re hilarious” he said in flirty tone 

“Ugh gross now you’re flirting with me” she said giving him a disgusted look and swung her new sword at him and getting caught in a wall behind where Rich used to be

“Ha ha ha, gods of Olympus you’re pathetic” he said from across the arena 

“How did yo- you know what i don’t care” she said before running across the arena and slashing through the boy with a stupid looking bowl cut 

but he wasn’t really there “what!?”

“Wow you’re stupid didn’t even think about it being a trick of the Mist”

“Actually I did” she said before smirking and pulling some sort of powder out of her pocket and throwing it in the air and diving under a shield rack “This a little gift from a friend of mine!” She said while laughing and setting fire to the gunpowder creating an explosion around the arena and blasting Rich off his feet “oh that must’ve hurt, jerk”

“Ugh, I hate children of Apollo always hiding behind walls with a quiver and a bow” rich mumbled which unfortunately for him made Terra dislike him even more, she scowled and pulled a hunting knife out of the weapons barrel when she walked by it, Rich looked up and laughed nervously “I’m in trouble aren’t I”

“Yeah, but don’t worry I like being in the legion so I’m not going to kill you” she said before sitting on the balls of her feet and using the hunting knife to cut TB into Rich’s tee-shirt, then flicking him in the nose, getting up and turning around “that was fun” She said to Damian as they walked away from the arena and a stunned looking Rich

“Remind me never to mess with you”  Damian signed  “also the scouts are gonna be back soon do you wanna go meet them?”

“Eh sure I don’t see why not” Terra said before grabbing her hair and pulling the braid out so she could put into a ponytail “Ugh I hate my stupid long hair”

Damian pushed her away from a signpost since she wasn’t looking we’re she was going  “so why don’t you just cut it?”

“Are you crazy!” She yelled “my mom would be furious!”

“So mommy issues?” He asked her 

“Of course not Damian” she replied 

“So you do have mommy issues” he said grinning

“Drop it” she said “gods your like the annoying little brother I never had”

“Someone has mommy issues”  he signed

“I said drop it” she practically growled 

“All right, all right”  he signed obviously trying not to laugh a she walked into a tree

“Damian, What the Pluto! Why didn’t you tell me I was going to walk into a tree!” She yelled at him

“Hey it’s not my job to tell you were to go”  he signed 

“Damian...” she said with barely hidden anger 

“Oh um look at that we’re here”  he signed with enthusiasm or maybe it was fear

They were at the entrance to the Caldecott tunnel, walking through was a group of demigods, all of them wearing nothing but black, black hats (those who weren’t wearing black hats had black hair natural and dyed) black shirts, black pants, even black face paint, Terra counted a bakers dozen at least 

“Hey where’s Allan?” Damian asked 

Terra hadn’t even realized that Allan wasn’t there but he wasn’t, so she went up to the head scout and asked where he was 

“Oh was he the one with the silver sword?” she said

“Yeah...” Terra said, Why had she used past tense?

“Oh, I hate to tell this to you but he may as well be dead, he stayed behind to cause a distraction so the rest of us could get away, I know this doesn’t really help but I’m sorry” she said


	21. James POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t do what Terra did I have absolutely no idea if it will work

“What!?” James yelled “how long has he been MIA!?”

“About two months now ” Terra answered “and Becca didn’t say MIA she said he was probably dead”

James laughed in an angry way (is that possible?) “it’s not like Allan to just give up he’s annoyingly stubborn! And why did you guys wait until I got back to tell me!?”

“No one said he didn’t try to fight and we tried to tell you earlier but you wouldn’t pick up the phone” Damian signed “Come on the praetors told the centurions to take their cohorts to meet them at the coliseum”

“The coliseum? Why the coliseum?” James asked 

“They have some sort of plan, an invasion of some sort” Terra explained “but that’s all they told us”

***

Well the invasion was going well (sort of) things had kinda gone off the rails after Jason toppled Saturn’s throne, for one thing Jason was in hand to hand combat with a titan that had stars littering his armour also dents in the shape of Jason’s blade and fists, Reyna was riding a hellhound (how’d she even get on its back without it killing her?) Terra randomly burst into song immobilizing her enemies so she could cut them down with her spear, Hannibal the elephant was in his bulletproof harness thing (courtesy of a few of Vulcans kids) and was throwing monster all over the place  
Gwen, one of the centurions of the fifth cohort was an arc of golden death, Dakota was making grape vines grow around several columns bringing the roof down (ha-ha), and Damian with Della, Nick (he’s new) and Nicks twin brother George (also new they’re both still probatio) we’re dropping imperial gold, grenades on the monster, so to make a long story short it was absolute chaos 

James was currently duelling with an empousa claws against dagger “aren’t you guys supposed to serve my mother?” He asked trying to not lose his hands and get a hole bitten into his neck 

“Trivia has sided with the titans, maybe you should do the same you and the ones you care for may be spared” the She demon said 

Anger spread through him and tears started running down his cheeks, all the suppressed sadness and rage bubbled in his stomach and he yelled over the noise “the titan army murdered someone I cared about here, So I’m going to destroy this place and any titans in it” after he said this he called on all the magic and emotion he could to make this place melt back into the shadows it came from, ending any monsters in it or anything connected to it physically, mentally, spiritually 

She creamed in outrage “Foolish boy! he is from your camp which we don’t know the location of, Do you really think we would end someone so valuable!?” 

James faltered his magic stoping, his energy and life nearly burned away “what!?” He asked “he’s alive!?”

She laughed “in a way yes, although his mind is slightly broken” James stabbed her in the gut while she was distracted, clutching the wound she laughed weakly “now because of you he will dissolve like this stronghold” he glared and said “maybe you should’ve waited until I melted the stronghold to tell me that” As she dissolved into gold dust 

“Damian! Terra!” He yelled 

“Kinda busy” Terra said before bursting into a couple notes of song, she must’ve been incredibly scared because her song sent shockwaves of fear through the warring armies, James looked over to her and nearly jumped out of his skin, Terra was clutching her spear in one hand and a knife in the other she was sitting on the Chimeras back the snake head hanging limp behind it, straddling the lion head she steered with its mane maneuvering through the crowds of monsters cutting of heads and literally disarming anything that stood on two legs, she was doing pretty well until she was thrown off its back by it tripping on a spear, she got up, on a pavilion the star filled sky behind her, she seemed to have new energy all her muscles tensed as if she were a predator ready to pounce, James looked at her face and even from a distance he could tell it was a look of extreme calm. some sort of monster with a couple of hunting knives ran at her she used her spear and pole vaulted over the monster stabbing it In the back with the knife and picking up the hunting knives it dropped she killed many more monsters while dodging giant black rocks and other things falling from the roof she killed so many monsters it was leaving a trail of golden dust behind her when she got in front of him she grinned like a madwoman “What is it?” She asked as Damian landed beside her 

“Allan might be alive” James said 

“What!” Terra yelled while Damian’s jaw dropped in shock “how do you know?”

“An empousai told me” he said immediately knowing that they would think it was a trick or a trap “and I know what you’re going to say-”

“Duck!” Terra yelled throwing the ‘borrowed’ knife after James’ head went down and stabbed a flesh-eating-horse right between the eyes (in its forehead?) “also James, are you CRAZY! You know that’s a trap!”

“It might not be!” James said defensively “we at least have to look” he said before stabbing a cyclops in the arm, disarming it, kicking it away from him and chucking its club at a passing monster 

Damian touched his arm and signed “you know Terra and I want him to be alive as much as you do-”

“Maybe not as much” Terra interrupted, trying to point out James’ very obvious pining that only Allan didn’t seem to notice

“-but we can’t go running blindly into every room in the titan stronghold trying to find the dungeon” he finished 

James pointed to sign marked dungeon which was helpful but also kind of odd 

“That’s kind of stupid” Terra commented “or part of a trap” she added

James tried to sense Allan’s aura which is something he’d never even tried before but thought might be possible since he spent a large proportion of his time with the aforementioned boy in black, blue and usually purple and almost like he was a (sort of) human radar a whole bunch of powerful auras popped up around him there was an electric blue aura that probably belonged to Jason beating down on a titan (wow that titan was in bad shape now) there were a whole bunch of purple auras (children of Hecate on the more powerful side of the power spectrum) and a ton more including Reyna (Which wasn’t surprising in the least) he kept concentrating on Allan’s aura until an icy blue trail appeared in front of him “he’s in there but I can’t tell if it is a trap or not 

Terra blinked, obviously surprised that he’d been able to tell Allan’s aura apart from any other Aquilon aura, legacy or half-blood “how can you tell it’s Allan’s?” She asked 

“His aura usually glows brighter than others” James answered 

“And you know this how?” Terra asked 

“Can we just go” Damian signed 

“Yeah, lets do that” James said his ears turning pink as the sunrise behind him 

Terra didn’t say anything for a second and then started running towards the dungeon James and Damian trailing behind her until they came to a fork in the tunnel that was crumbling, and fading in and out of existence “James which way?”

He looked around the crumbling tunnel and pointed left “that way” he said before taking off blasting random debris out of the way while he ran coming to another split in the damp tunnel, looking through the three tunnels he saw that two had Allan’s aura trail in them, the one straight ahead was clearly the quickest way as the trail was much more noticeable then the one on his left, so like a sane person he started down the shorter tunnel 

“I wouldn’t take that way if i were you” said someone from behind them, James and Terra both turned around and saw Damian face palming as if he was trying to warn them but they didn’t notice, oh, also a man, no not a man or even a god, he was...

“Faex” he cussed “a titan” this titan was actually fairly short as if he had changed shape to stand taller then them but be close to their height, he wore circular sunglasses, had his hair slicked back, wore a suit and had a large soul patch oh also his face was scared as if a badger had gone at it, or a bird... 

“Prometheus at your service” he said “now as I was saying-could you please stop poking me Damian- that tunnel is about to-” he was cut off by the tunnel collapsing “do that” he finished “I’m very impressed Mr. Benson, that was quite a powerful spell you pulled off and you managed not to kill yourself”

“Please don’t use the K word” Terra said “it tends to jinx people”

“Anyways take the tunnel on your left then make a right turn and you should be at your friend’s cell, oh and one more thing, he’s going to need medical attention, have fun” Prometheus smiled then disappeared 

“I don’t like him” Terra said “he didn’t even address the fact that I was here, he just completely ignored me”

“Why do you want to get noticed by a titan?” James asked

“Oh you have a point” Terra said before she picked up a rock and chucked it at the place Prometheus was standing 

“Why’d you do that!?” James yelled 

“Testing if he was still here” she said shrugging before running down the tunnel following Prometheus’ directions and coming to a door “James I need your knife”

“Uh why?” He asked 

“Allan taught me some... other stuff since he couldn’t exactly teach me sword fighting” she answered grinning like a maniac 

“I’ll let you use it if you stop smiling like that” he said 

“Fine, fine” she said taking his dagger and tearing off a part of her sleeve  
“Hey james do you have any benzene and PETN in your belt?”

“Why do you need those?” A look of realization passed over his face and he yelled “he taught you how to make a bomb!?” 

“Yeah so?” She said “he taught a whole bunch of people how to make bombs, mostly kids” 

“Why!?” James yelled “you know what I’ll just ask him, here’s your benzene” he said through gritted teeth 

She dripped some of the benzene over the thin sliver of cloth and then put it in the vial of liquid PETN, making a spark by sliding james’ dagger against the head of her spear and igniting the cloth and shoving it in the key hole “move! Move! Move!” She yelled running around the corner and plugging her ears with James and Damian standing beside her plugging their ears

“Okay that happened” James said peering around the corner at the busted door 

Running into the dark room looking for his friend turning his head to the left he saw someone huddled in the corner in a tattered black shirt and black jeans and his jacket, his black hair had what looked like dried blood in it and a part of his shirt seemed to be covering his left eye and his hands had the same brownish red stains that were on his face and hair. his visible eye was closed and his breathing was shallow James walked over to pick him up, putting his hand under his arm and immediately recoiled, his hand was covered in frost so cold it burned 

“don’t touch him!” Terra yelled 

“You think!” James yelled back 

“No I was yelling for Damian, why can’t we touch him Dami?” She explained

James turned around to look at him so he could read his sign language “it’s called  
F-R-O-S-T-B-U-R-N” he signed “it’s a child of A-Q-U-I-L-O-N-S natural defence, it happens when they experience an extremely traumatic event like being ‘interrogated’ by a titan” he put air quotes over interrogated because this obviously was not regular interrogation “it makes the person basically untouchable, watch” he grabbed a knife from the wall and tried to cut Allan’s hand, the frost spread up the blade and it shattered 

“Wow, why doesn’t he just do that any time he’s being attacked?” Terra asked

Damian rolled his eyes “because it’s involuntary and it nearly kills us when it happens, it’s the one extreme cold we can’t handle, it tends to put us in a hypothermic coma”

“And if he stays like this to long then what happens?” James asked 

Damian frowned and drew his thumb across his throat in the universal sign for dead 

“Well how do we move him!?” James asked tears welling up 

“We make a stretcher” Terra said before grabbing two spears and her bag of medical supplies wrapping the medical tape around the two spear shafts and pulling Allan onto it cursing under hear breath the whole time “c’mon stop staring like an idiot and help me carry him!” James picked up one end of the make shift stretcher and asked “where’d you learn to make a stretcher?” She rolled her eyes and said “I’m a daughter of Apollo we kind of learn this stuff as basic skills, now come on move!”

They ran back the way they came Damian cutting down any monsters that got in their way except for one baby hellhound that seemed friendly enough and followed them out, well followed Damian out it seemed to like him. when they got out of the tunnels and eventually the fortress Damian picked up the hellhound and started showing it to his other friends, while Terra and James carried Allan’s nearly lifeless body to the temporary camp, taking him to one of the medical tents and sitting down beside the tent while Terra and two other Apollo campers worked on him, about five minutes later he was sitting on a rock to nervous to do anything other than pick at the grass, when he heard Terra yelp like she’d been kicked... actually scratch that Terra didn’t help when she was kicked she kicked back, he jumped up and ran into the tent almost yelping himself the left side of Allan’s face which had previously been covered by a ripped off piece of Allan’s tee-shirt was covered in red-brown streaks of dried blood like he’d been crying except his tears were blood, that wasn’t even the worst part, going directly over his eye was what would eventually be a scar, it went from three quarters of an inch below his hairline too right above his jaw in a perfectly straight line probably blinding him, he didn’t even notice that the scar radiated magic until he got over his initial shock and urge to puke which is exactly what Terra was doing in the corner with her two half brothers looking slightly green, the scar wasn’t all that bad honestly it just looked really bad because of the blood and the fact that his eye had apparently been cut too, the magic was still there and it was a lot of really bad enchantments for one thing it was cursed to never completely heal so the scar would be permanent and who ever had the blade that scarred him would be able to filter vivid nightmares into his head while he’s awake or asleep and finally the blade couldn’t be destroyed so anyone who finds the blade would be able to immobilize him and possibly kill him by forcing him into frostburn for an extended amount of time “call me if there’s any changes” James mumbled before leaving

**Author's Note:**

> So I made my own prophecy  
> —————————————————————————————+  
> Four will collect the ninths standard by new moons day
> 
> The mark of the wild will lead the way 
> 
> The winged one opens the gate. 
> 
> Golden wings held down by hardened hate 
> 
> Greeks and romans together achieve their goal 
> 
> Son of Aquilon pays the toll.  
> —————————————————————————————+  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
